The Fallback Girl
by SpeechlessxXxMonster
Summary: Arielle's new to La Push for reasons of her own. Then she meets Jacob. Then Jacob imprints with her. Then a rogue vampire comes after her. Not to mention she might have something special all on her own. She thought car accidents were bad?
1. This Moment

I know Bella and Edward are married and have Renesmee… but not in this story. I want the Jacob fans to have another chance at him before we let him be taken forcefully again! So this is dedicated to all the Jacob fans out there that didn't have a chance to love him fully before he imprinted….. and I'm terribly sorry for anyone who is reading this paragraph and hasn't read Breaking Dawn yet. Dun worry. I didn't spoil…. Muuuch. ^_^;; Review please!

This Moment

¦ ---°§°---¦

"_Rain. All it ever does is rain." Waves crashed against the rocks and the sand, brushing against our bare feet._

"_So?"_

"_Aren't you tired of rain? I mean, sure, it's nice and all, but, don't you want to experience something new?"_

"_Well…. It's not raining now."_

"_Yeah. Now. Wait for an hour or two and it will."_

_Laughter. His rich, sweet laughter filled my ears, as he looked from the clear blue sky to me with his huge grin on his face. "Why are you so negative all the time?" I rolled my eyes as I fought the urge to blush for him and looked right back to him, with all seriousness in my features._

"_Because life's negative."_

¦ ---°§°---¦

_BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!_

I quickly sat up and looked around, the source of the irritating noise that interrupted my dream. Again! I sighed and hit the alarm harshly, punishing it for its actions. "Shut up you." I mumbled under my breath as I rubbed my eyes lightly and flopped back down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. "Why is your face so clear in my dreams… but blurry when I try to remember?" I whispered to the unknown boy in my dreams. This was the third time I dreamt about him. I don't think I even knew who he was. But I had another clue. He lived somewhere where it rained a lot. That didn't help at all because I live somewhere where it only moderately rains. I still didn't get why I had these dreams! I growled lightly and sat up again. "Time for a new day." I said before getting out of bed and looked at the clock. Hurray. Its 6:30 in the morning which means I have to get ready for school! How… fun.

I stretched a little before I went to my desk and opened my laptop up. While letting it warm up, I walked to the other side of my room and into the bathroom to turn on the lights. They were the only lights I used in the morning. I sighed and looked into the mirror. I wasn't much to look at. Well, my face wasn't anyway, my body on the other hand… I had a bit more boobage than the average girl and my butt as well. But besides that. I had just gotten my hair dyed and streaked black and red. Two colors I've always wanted in my hair. It was sort of long; it went to the mid-length of my back. It was a bit rough, but only because I was mixed. Mulatto to be exact. I guess I have pretty good skin. I've never had acme before, that's good right? I have an oval shaped face, which is okay because if I ever wanted to get my hair cut, I could get whatever and still rock it nice. My skin is sort of caramel like but a dark kind because I like to be outside a lot. My eyes strangely, are green and sometimes hazel or brown. I don't know why though. My hands are sort of skinny and once I slammed finger in a car door on my right hand. That wasn't pleasant. And I have long legs even though I'm a bit short. My mom used to tell me I was tall, but only because I'm a few inches taller than her. I'm only 5' 6" and I weigh about 120 give or take. I'm no model beauty but I have to be something for guys to keep talking to me… besides the boobs and the butt.

After I brushed my teeth and washed my face, my normal morning bathroom routine, I walked back into the main part of my room and over to my laptop then sat in my chair. After I checked a few things on my favourite site, I opened my iTunes and started to play In This Moment*, my favourite band at the moment and turned up the speakers. The only ones home were me and my dad. My dad didn't mind my music because he was into some of it. Actually, we're the only ones who live here in this big old house. Well, it's not that big. But someone from a small town would think it was. Like my mom. My parents are divorced, so my dad and I live in North Carolina while my mom lives in her hometown all the way across the country in Washington.

I got up from my chair and walked over to my dresser then sighed when I opened it. It was looking pretty scarce. "I'll wash when I get home." I said pulling out a shirt I got from Wet Seal** a few weeks ago. It was so adorable with the doodle drawings all over it so I had to get. And it was only $12.50! I think… But anyways, after I threw the shirt on my bed I opened my other drawer and pulled out a pair of skinny jeans. My new obsession. Their just so cool and complement my Chuck's all the time. I threw those on the bed and walked over to my other dresser after closing that drawer, and opened my sock drawer, grabbed a pair and threw those on the bed too.

I smiled when my favourite song came on. It was called 'This Moment' and I don't why but I just loved the song. I sang along with it, perfectly, because I got some nice pipes from my mom. She used to sing to me all the time. We had really nice voices.

I danced to the beat of the song as I tugged off my pajama pants and put on my jeans. I threw off my cami and pulled on my shirt then sat on my bed and put my socks on. I got up and stretched a bit before I grabbed my brush off my dresser and brushed back my hair then pulled it into a ponytail. I wasn't really into makeup because natural beauty is the best kind. Well, I use eye shadow and a little foundation. But only when I feel like it. After pulled my Chuck's on, classics of course, I heard a knock at my door. My dad was up and coming in to check on me now.

"Yea Dad?" I called as I tied up my right shoe. He opened the door and smiled softly when I looked up at him and smiled back.

"Already ready huh?" I nodded and shrugged.

"I don't know why though." He laughed softly and nodded.

"Yea. I usually have to wake you up. But anyways. I came in to ask a question." After I tied up my other shoe, I looked up and rose an eyebrow.

"What is it?" I asked cautiously. He hardly ever asked question besides 'did you do your homework' or 'what are you doing today' and usually without the phrase 'I came in to ask a question.' He laughed at my caution and shook his head.

"It's nothing bad. I just wanted to know if you'd like to drive to school today." I narrowed my eyes at him slowly. I just got my license about a month ago, but I didn't have a car so I still had to take the bus. He never asked if I wanted to drive to school.

"What's the catch?" He laughed at my question and shook his head again. I smiled and hugged him quickly. "Aw. Thanks Daddy! I'd love to drive to school today." I kissed his cheek and let him go, my smile brighter than ever.

"Alright then. I'll go warm up the car." I nodded quickly as he got up and walked out my room to go and start the car and the like. Who ever knew that everything would stem from that one point and time?


	2. The Legacy of Odio

The Legacy of Odio

¦ ---°§°---¦

"_Alright. You're doing great Ellie."_

"_Thanks Dad. But… why are we taking the back roads?" Nervous laughter. One of the few things I heard before it happened._

"_Oh, no reason. I just don't think you're ready for the—Arielle, watch out!!" A car had suddenly swerved to the other side of the road, no signals, there was a car with their emergency lights on in front of us. I stomped on the breaks and tried to turn sideways, but it was too fast. The truck flipped over and a few windows broke. A shard of glass got stuck in my arm, but I looked over to my dad first._

"_Daddy, are you okay?!" He coughed, and covered his mouth. He didn't stop for about thirty seconds. "Daddy!!" He smiled and hid his hand from me.  
_

"_I'm fine, Ellie. Wow. I didn't see that coming. Are you alright?" I know now, he didn't want me to know or I'd be worried sick. But nevertheless, tears still fell down my face as I nodded. They weren't tears of pain. Just of pain to come._

¦ ---°§°---¦

I quickly woke up and felt something wet on my face and looked to the side. The person on the plane next had woken me up with a worried expression. "Miss, are you alright?" I must've been crying. I nodded as I wiped the tears away from my eyes.

"Yea. I'm fine. Bad dream." I gave the woman… or attempted to give the woman a reassuring smile. She stared uncertainly at me at first, but then nodded and went back to reading her book. I let my smile leave my face and looked out the window. I was anything but fine.

¦---~¤~---¦

A few hours later, I was finally on the ground. Dragging along my suitcases, I started looking for my mother. I didn't try to call her because I didn't really feel like talking to anyone or turning on my cell phone. But I found her, either way. She was holding a sign for me which made me smile lightly. She knew me all to well. We looked a bit alike. Our bodies were the same, but our faces… hardly.

She looked over to me and smiled lightly, rushing over to me quickly, glad to see me again and glad to see I didn't do anything stupid. "Hey sweetie. How was the flight?" I shrugged.

"It was okay. The lady next to me was nice." She nodded and hugged me lovingly. It was all she could do for me. I was far past the old me. The one who loved coming up to La Push so she could see what little friends she had made down here, her mother of whom she missed deeply, and just to relax. But everything was different now. I couldn't go back. I could only go back a few times a year.

"That's good," my mother said, bringing me out my thoughts. "Is this all your stuff?" I nodded, not in the mood to say much still. She stared at me, worry all through her expression as she squeezed my hand tightly. "It's not your fault Elle's. Stop blaming yourself." I bit my lip softly and pulled my hand away from hers.

"Where's the car?" She sighed, defeated for now but intent on getting her way, before she led me to the direction of the car. I hardly noticed anything while we walked to the door. I didn't notice anything as much as I used to now. It was like I'd lost a huge part of me ever since… that happened. I saw everything different now. Birds, dogs, cats, people, my own mother, my summer friends, my clothes, my things, and cars. Especially cars. If nothing but anything, it was cars I saw differently now. After the accident, I swore to never drive again. I'd rather ride a motorcycle than in a car.

Once we got to the car, my mom opened the trunk and helped me pull my things into it. After we got the last bag in, I walked to the passenger's side, opened the door, and then got in hesitantly. I couldn't even be anywhere near a car before the images started popping up. I didn't think I could ever get over what happened. That kind of thing just doesn't happen everyday. It would forever scar me like the one on my arm.

"Arielle?" I snapped out of my world again. I'd been getting distracted lately.

"Yeah, mom?" I asked her softly looking out the window.

"Did you hear me? I asked how are you getting to school. There aren't any buses down here."

"I'll get a ride from Seth and Leah." She nodded lightly then smiled slightly.

"Their a lot taller than they were when you knew them." That made me look at her with a bit of interest. "Almost all the kids actually. Seth, Leah, Quil, and Embry. Jacob and Sam are huge." I rose an eyebrow at the mention of the last names.

"Jacob?" She blinked and laughed lightly.

"That's right. You only know Seth and the other three. Jacob's about your age. He's Billy Black's son. He's very handsome. Then again, all those boys are." I tried to think hard about this Billy Black person, but I couldn't remember anything. Not even the mention of his name could come to my remembrance.

"I don't know the Black's." I finally said after thinking about them for a few minutes. My mother rose an eyebrow and tilted her head slightly. She was having another moment again. Sure, she was all buddy buddy with most of everyone down here, but that didn't mean I was. I only the Clearwater's and sort of knew Embry and Quil, but I didn't see them as much as I saw Leah and Seth. "Just Leah, Seth, Embry, and Quil. Their the only ones I know." She was still thinking about it and nodded lightly.

"That's right. You never met the Black's. I guess you'll see Jacob in school then!" She said happily. I looked at her with a face that probably said, 'why is she so excited for me to meet a boy?' Then I began to look out the window again.

"So a lot's changed around here huh?" My mom looked over at me smiling, but then back at road. "I guess those things aren't the only ones." I sighed lightly, then continued to listen to my mother go on about the things I should expect from the school down here. I was going back to school next week. It was Wednesday and I guess my mom thought it would be weird to start in the middle of the week. I guessed she also thought I probably wouldn't be able to handle everything so fast after everything had happened.

¦---~¤~---¦

It's Friday now. I had everything settled in my room and all I did so far was stare at the walls, eat, then stare at his picture until mom came home from. Yesterday she said I should get out of the house today. I guessed I should've taken her advice because what I was doing was 'unhealthy'. Even if it was raining, I guess I could go and visit the Clearwater's. But then again, everyone's in school right now. Maybe Sue would be there. Then again, that'd be weird. I looked over at the clock and sighed. It was about 1 o'clock. I'd been doing nothing but sit in the house and do what I normally did. I could… go out for a walk. I smiled lightly. Yea. A walk through the woods would be refreshing. I already knew my way around and what's the worse that could happen? Well, besides rain.

It took me about fifteen minutes to get ready. I didn't do much. I kept my cami on and changed from my pajama pants to some jeans I wore yesterday… or maybe the day before. I couldn't remember, but either way they were still good to wear. I grabbed one of my old Silverstein hoodies from my closet and pulled that on. I walked over to my dresser and grabbed my brush. I brushed through my hair slowly. It felt so heavy in my hand. Maybe my arm was still weak. I hadn't been taking my medicine for it either so that could be the problem. After I put my hair in a low pony tail, I flexed my fingers lightly. I winced a bit. Maybe I should take my medicine. I'd try to remember when I got home. I grabbed my iPod off the dresser and stuffed it in my pocket. But then I took it out again and unwrapped my ear buds and placed one in each ear. The last thing I grabbed was my lanyard. It had my key to the house on it.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked so much different than what I did a few weeks ago. My eyes seemed emptier, my face looked more weary and shallow, even under my hoodie and clothes, I felt skinnier than what I used to be. Maybe I even was. I sighed lightly before walking out of my room, turning off the lights in the process and walked down the stairs. Losing him was taking a huge toll on me that I lacked the motivation to even move on with my life. How could anything ever be the same now?

I unlocked the front door and opened it cautiously. "How surprising." I said with flat tone. It was raining. Again. That's all it ever does here anyway, I don't know why I expected some form of sunshine. Oh well, at least it wasn't raining tiny painful rocks of water. I put my hoodie over my head and walked out the house, closing and locking the door behind me. I stuffed my keys in my pocket before I took out my iPod and turned it on. I scrolled down to Artists, then down to In This Moment, selected All Songs, then scrolled down to 'The Legacy of Odio' and pressed play. I turned it up some then put my iPod back in my pocket. I sighed and looked around, squinting my eyes a bit. There wasn't much to go to around here I noticed. Well… the woods were pretty harmless as a kid and few summers ago. I guess I could go there. I listened intently to the song I chose. How very accurate for the way I feel right now.

"_As I lie in this moment_

_Frozen since that day_

_I've been drowning in questions_

_Over and over again…"_

I was frozen. All I could think about was what happened that day. One of my many questions of course was 'how could this happen'? Or 'was it all my fault?' And mostly, 'how could he leave me like that?' I was nearing the woods mighty fast, and slowed down my pace. I had to remember not to do anything stupid.

"…_Your legacy lives on_

_As you are by our side_

_Right here with me_

_The time has come for you to fly_

_Now that you're free_

_You will always live in me…"_

I gritted my teeth together as I tried to prevent myself from crying. This didn't work at all. My eyes were filled to the rim with tears already and threatening to fall as I felt my legs get weaker and weaker by the second. I was hardly even close to a tree, so I tried to be strong and at least get closer to a rock.

"…_I know you saw their faces_

_And how they lined up for you_

_We know that you were looking down on us_

_As the skies filled with reds…"_

Maybe all I really needed was a good cry out. No. That wouldn't fix anything at all. It wouldn't make him come back to us. I was finally on the outside edges of the woods towards a path me and Leah always took 'back in the day', when we were really close before she got involved with that Sam guy. I wondered for just a brief moment how they were doing.

"…_Your legacy lives on_

_As you are by our side_

_Right here with me_

_The time has come for you to fly_

_Now that you're free_

_You will always live in me…"_

I couldn't even continue on from this point. I fell to my knees and hung my head, the tears falling down my face rapidly. I looked up towards the sky, not caring that I might get sick from all the rain and what not. I had a strong immune system. What I cared about most right now is that it's my fault that my dad is gone. I had mastered one part of the song down to pat. It was the only real thing I'd wanted to say to him after the funeral.

"_What would I give… just to be with you? This world feels cold and grey since you went away… I see your smiles and love in your sisters' eyes… One day we will be one when we reunite." _I took a deep breath and let out the loudest and longest scream I could muster. Not the girly kind, when the chick in the movie is running away from the killer. Ew, no. The kind Maria always did in most of the songs.

"…_Your legacy lives on_

_As you are by our side_

_Right here with me_

_The time has come for you to fly_

_Now that you're free_

_You will always live in me…"_

I didn't care that the song was over. I didn't care to look around because I got the feeling that someone was watching me. I just wanted to be my father's side again. That was all I wanted more than anything at this moment. I guess it's obvious now that I wasn't ready for him to leave yet. I don't think any kid is ready for their parent to leave them. Maybe not all kids but most of them.

¦ ---|£|---¦

I was skipping school again. In my wolf form of course. I was just wandering the woods until I heard something. I crept around cautiously and smelt tears through all the rain. And some sort of body wash. It was all girly so it must've been a girl. I moved a little closer now, my guard down just a bit. The girl was wearing a sort of decorated black hoodie; her hood fell off though since she was looking up at the sky. I could only see her backside though, not her face. I started to move in a little closer but then I stopped as she started to say something.

"_What would I give… just to be with you? This world feels cold and grey since you went away… I see your smiles and love in your sisters' eyes… One day we will be one when we reunite."_

She sounded a little struggled as she said that. Right afterwards, she let out another struggled scream. It was kind of cool though. But the way she let it out wasn't so cool. It was like she was mourning for something or someone. I watched her closely for a few minutes. I was about to leave until she started to get up from the spot she was kneeling in. I thought she had seen me or at least felt me watching when she turned around and looked up for a brief second, but I guess not since she put on her hood and started to walk out of the woods. I wonder who she was…


	3. In The House In A Heartbeat

In The House – In A Heartbeat

¦---°§°---¦

_It was darker than ever before. I think I was in some kind of room with a killer headache. For some strange reason, my hands were tied behind my back. I heard a door open and close then after that, footsteps. I tried to squint my eyes to see through the darkness but I couldn't see anything._

"_Arielle…That is your name isn't it?" A deep voice, sultry and smooth. Something told me to fear this voice as it neared my position as goose bumps rose all over my body._

"_Who's there?" The footsteps stopped for a moment then continued. A light, dark chuckle was heard._

"_Arielle. Like the Little Mermaid? You know, in the real version the prince rejected her love and she turned into sea foam. Just like Jacob has left you for Bella." The footsteps moved in closer and stopped right in front of me. I could hear him moving down in a crouching position. I clenched my hands into fists, totally scared out of my mind._

"_No… Shut up." I heard him lick his lips as his frost burned hand touch my face, making me break out in goose bumps. Tears of fear started to fall. The man caressed my face softly with the utmost care. He chuckled again. Then pounding came at the door._

"_Arielle!!" I looked towards the direction of the noise and let a small smile as I whispered someone's name. Suddenly the cold hand left my face and a growl was heard. "Arielle, we're gonna get you out of there okay?!" I nodded, even though I knew he couldn't see me. But then, the man slapped me across the room, which made me scream at the sudden burning pain on my face._

"_I already told you Arielle. There are no happy endings for killers like you." He said before something bit into my arm and a fire ran across the spot making me scream even more._

¦---°§°---¦

I quickly sat up panting heavily. I was covered in sweat as I wiped my forehead before I fell back on my pillow and pulled my covers around me, my body freezing for some strange reason. I hated nightmares. But this one, this one made me want to move again. I could remember everything clearly. But who was this Jacob kid? And who in the world was Bella? I sighed and sat up again still wrapped up in my covers and looked over to my clock. It was about seven in the morning. I sighed and lied back down.

Maybe I only had the nightmare because of yesterday? Staying out in the rain could do stuff to you. And I wasn't always the one with the highest immune system. So maybe I got a little hot over the night? And that's where the dream came from. That's a plausible theory right? I flopped back down on my bed and looked at the ceiling. Jacob… That name was familiar. But only because Mom mentioned his name when I first came here. What was his name? Jacob… White? No, it was Brick. Or was it Bark? Yeah, that was it. Jacob Bark… Maybe.

Either way, I didn't know any Jacob's or Bella's or creepy deep voiced guys. No matter how hot that guy sounded, I could tell he was dangerous.

¦---~¤~---¦

"Did you talk to Sue yet?"

"No. I'll go today."

I was talking to my mom in the kitchen. We made some lunch and since I hardly say anything at all, she started talking to me. I knew she wasn't doing it because it was awkward. It was because she was worried about me. It was to make sure I wouldn't kill myself from all the guilt and depression I was still feeling. That would be stupid either way. I mean, I know what depression does to you but I wouldn't kill myself. I'd miss out on all the awesome music that might come out when I do. Horrible. Just horrible. And not to mention it's not fair to my mother! Or my family and old friends!! Gah, I'd die up in heaven.

"Well, since it is the weekend… do you want to go up to Port Angeles tomorrow?"

"What for?" I asked, slightly interested now.

"Well. We both know that Forks doesn't have enough clothing stores and neither does La Push. I figured you'd need some new clothes since you mostly have summer stuff we could up there to get some new clothes." This lady was good. I didn't look like it. But I was a clothes shopping fiend. When I wanted to be of course. I never thought about shopping until she said something. But I didn't get too excited. I just gave her a small smile and nodded.

"I'll think about it." I said before finishing up my sandwich and getting up from the table. "Are the Clearwater's usually home around this time?" My mother looked up to me and nodded. "All of them?" She was about to nod again but stopped. "What? What's wrong?"

"Harry. He… died last year. From a heart attack. So it's just Sue, Leah, and Seth."

"Oh. That's so sad." She looked up and smiled softly, a little sadly.

"Yes, but their all fine now." I nodded.

"That's good. I'm going now. I'll be back before night time." She smiled more, happier this time and nodded.

"Alright. Be safe. Do you remember where they live?" I nodded and started to walk out the kitchen to make my way up the stairs. Harry Clearwater. Their dad too. Except he died naturally. I killed my father in a car accident. Okay, I didn't kill him. But the whole thing was my fault. If I had paid more attention to the road, I'd be in North Carolina right now. And the sad thing is that I can't do anything about it.

"Arielle?" I heard my mother call out to me as soon as I got to the stairs. I was doing it again. I let my guard down and let my emotions slip. I grabbed the ball at the top of the rail and gripped it lightly.

"Yeah mom?" I think my voice cracked.

"If you… ever want to talk about it. I'm here you know." I looked down at the floor and gripped the ball tighter. Nothing… no one moved. Silence moved throughout the house. It felt like hours until I moved my feet to go up the stairs and wiped my tears away.

¦---~¤~---¦

_Knock, knock, knock!!_

"Coming!" I smiled softly and turned around to look around. It was Sue. I could tell from her voice. It never changed once. It always made me feel like this dreary place was home. Besides my mother, but her voice was off. Filled with worry that I might blame myself for the rest of my life. I wouldn't, but I would for the most part. For now though, I had to pretend that nothing happened. I couldn't tell them anything. I don't need other people to worry about me. I'd be fine in due time. I turned around as the door opened, smiling.

"Hey Susie." I said softly before she screamed and hugged me tightly. I started coughing and opened and closed my hands a few times. "Air!! I need air!!" I heard loud footsteps running to where we were quickly.

"Mom?!" Was that Seth? Wow! He sounds so different from the short little munchkin I remember. Then again, it's been a few years. Sue finally let me go and I took a huge intake of air. I would never take breathing for granted again. "Ellie!?" I knew he was going to come hug me so I held my hand up to wordlessly command him not to.

I finally looked up and almost screamed myself. Seth was like… a human skyscraper! He was taller than… than… than something! I didn't know yet but what ever it was, that's how big he was.

"What are you doing here?!" They both asked, more excited than ever. I laughed softly. They must have really missed me.

"Can I come in first?" Sue nodded happily and moved to the side to let me in. Seth had to go into the living room entirely because he was just so big. I looked around the small main hallway when I first stepped in. It looked the same but with more pictures on the walls. But I noticed something that was relatively new. It was a picture of Harry. But only one single picture that had been taken recently probably before he died. I smiled softly at the picture as Sue placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked over at her and she was smiling too.

"We all know he's just fine where he is now. To us, he's in a better place now. He probably doesn't think that now, but when it's our time, I'm sure he will." I guess, or so it seemed, that Sue would be just fine without Harry. She had two loving kids after all and Harry helped her raise them well. He was a good father and I guessed a great husband. If only I had that sort of strength, I'm sure I wouldn't even feel like lying to them like I am now. Sue led me into the most familiar part of their house, the living room. That's where me and Leah spent most of our time together whenever I came to visit until that Sam guy came into the picture. She was so into him I hardly ever saw her again. Since I didn't see Leah around, I assumed she was just out with Sam again. I walked over to my favourite couch from the old days and sat down next to Seth. The strangest thing… it was like an instant heat wave came in and swept over me.

I blinked and looked around. "Did the heat just come on?" Seth and Sue both gave each other a secret look and Sue was the first to shake her head as Seth moved off the couch to go and sit by her. I secretly did a smell check and I didn't stink but suddenly the heat went away just as soon as Seth moved. I didn't realize I had started staring at him though when he made an uncomfortable face and shifted a bit in his seat. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to stare. It's just… gosh! You're so huge!!" Seth and Sue both laughed and Seth shrugged his shoulders.

"Looks like you'll have to get used to it. Embry and Quil are both as tall as buildings. Leah's about a foot taller than you are." I quickly pouted and crossed my arms.

"I want a growth spurt too." I mumbled. Sue giggled lightly at my antics and leaned forward a little.

"You never said why you're here."

"Oh yea. I'm just moving down here for the rest of the school year and next school year. School back home was getting harder and harder, it felt like every class was AP or Honors. So dad agreed to let me live down here for a bit. I'm gonna go back a few times, but that's about all I can say about that. I start Monday." Seth quickly stood up and I jumped back. A boy that tall was like a flag pole waiting to be run into.

"So you're gonna live down here from now on?!" I blinked and looked to the side before looking back to Seth. Did I not just say that? I hated when people did that.

"Uh… yes?"

"AWESOME!!!" He yelled before picking me up with both hands in one swoop and hugging me tightly. One bear hug like this, I'd be sure to die before kids at school even knew who I was.

"Air!! Seth, I need air!!" I tried to get away from him but it was impossible. Suddenly the front door was being slammed.

"Stupid Jacob! I told Sam he doesn't want to be found. I quit!!" The once happy feeling that was in the room fizzled away as soon as we heard the rage in Leah's voice. Seth dropped me back on the couch and I started coughing and gasping for air as Leah walked slowly into the living room. I looked over to her and smiled and waved but the hopeful look in her eyes disappeared and was replaced with disappointment and something else I never expected to see in her eyes. But she smiled and laughed at sight of me and the happy feeling somewhat returned.

I stayed over their house for about two hours. I told them everything except for what happened. It was fun and all but Leah was worrying me. She wasn't the same fun and happy girl I used to know. She was a great actress, like me. But I had to know and the questions that they asked started to die away slowly. So now, it was my turn. I just hoped it was the right timing.

"So uhm… Leah?" She looked at me from Sue's side. They all seemed to want to stay away from me I see.

"Hm?"

"I actually have a few questions of my own." She nodded and smiled, signaling me to go ahead.

"It's been a few years and I know I haven't really been around to really notice or anything, but… are you still with Sam?" The smiles went away and Leah leaned back, that same emotion from earlier returning in her eyes. I guessed that it wasn't the right timing as I thought it was.

"We broke up. The summer you stopped coming down here actually. So it's been a few years. But he's fine. He found someone else that summer too." Her voice was so bittersweet and filled with anger that I figured I'd lay off that section and move onto the next one.

"Oh… uh, next question then. My mom mentioned a Jacob… I think his name was Jacob… Bark?" Seth snickered and soon started an all out laugh.

"You mean the Black's?" Sue asked, giggling to herself.

"Yes! Yes, them. You know them?" Sue nodded and smiled.

"We're close friends actually. Billy Black is a nice man and so is Jacob." Leah sucked her teeth and looked the other way and Seth looked at her with a soft glare.

"If he ever decides on coming back."

"He's in college?" Seth looked back at me and shook his head.

"No. He goes to school here too but he's just on a mini vacation I guess."

"A… mini vacation?" Seth shrugged.

"He's been gone for weeks. A few months actually."

"Where is he?" Leah sucked her teeth and crossed her arms.

"No one knows where he is and when he'll come back. But Stubborn Sam won't listen to us. He keeps telling us to go look for him. He doesn't want to be found." I nodded lightly. So it wasn't the Bark's, it was the Black's. And I guess I'd never meet this Jacob kid. Well that sucked, I wanted to know if he really was taller than a building, what he looked like, just fill all the curious holes in my mind, you know? So, I just sighed mentally and changed the subject. When I did, I felt the tension release and the happiness came back. It felt good to be at the Clearwater's house. I almost forgot about all the sadness I took here with me. I stayed there just for one more hour and stood up off the couch.

"So Monday? Leah can pick me up and drop me off?" Leah, Seth, and Sue all smiled. Well, with Seth it was more of a beam. Sue was the first to stand and nod.

"Of course."

"Cool. I'll see you Monday Leah." Leah stood up and hugged me. God, it was sweltering under her. Is there some abnormal Frosted Flakes lying around their house or something? Or was I just being paranoid? After Leah released me Seth walked over to me with a huge grin on his face. He was so adorable. If he wasn't such a building I'd reach up and pinch those cute little cheeks.

"Walk you home?" I rose and eyebrow and crossed my arms.

"I live like… two streets away man. What could you possibly need to walk me home for?" He looked like he was starting to blush a bit but I couldn't tell.

"Just… you know, to be safe." I really didn't 'need to be safe', but it was Seth. And Seth was just too cute to say no to. I mean, if you turned down the sweetest guy in La Push how would you feel? Pretty bad huh? So I mentally sighed and sucked it up. I guess I did need the company and being back was starting to make me feel a little better. I just needed friends is all I guess.

"Oh fine." He grinned and politely moved me to the side as I rolled my eyes while he went to go get his jacket. "Is he usually so… gentlemanly?" Leah shrugged.

"He's in love with Jacob. So he tries to be like him I guess. Good thing he hasn't run away yet because of some stupid girl." I smiled a bit but I really didn't know what she was talking about. Who the heck is Jacob?! And what girl?? Ding! Light bulbs are so awesome by the way. I'd just ask Seth. Duh.

"It's been nice seeing you guys. I'll be back more often to visit. I won't be a stranger. Promise." I said, smiling almost like my old self. Leah smiled too and hugged me before Sue did the same.

"Come over whenever you need to. Our door is always open." Sue said, smiling brightly at me as if I was her long lost daughter. I felt that way a bit, but was only because Sue was like another mom to me. She was like… a godmother. You know, she's your mom but she's not your mom. It's hard to explain but yeah.

"And maybe we can hang out next week?" Leah asked and I gave my usual thumbs up, Japanese style.

"Okay!" I said in a cute anime style and gave a smile. They both giggled and Seth came back down the stairs. I looked back at him and smiled more. Ah Seth. Such a cutie. And yet something was tugging me. Something… weird and familiar. Seth grinned at me and nodded.

"Ready to go?" I nodded back and looked at Sue and Leah.

"Bye you guys. See you later!" They nodded, said their goodbyes, and waved as Seth led me out the door in a very gentlemanly manner. I 'curtsied' and walked through the door, waving at Leah and Sue one last time. Seth was right behind me and closed the door. I started to walk first and of course he was by my side like a cute little Seth puppy.

"How have you been these past few years?" He asked me as we started to walk to my house. I looked down at the sidewalk and shrugged.

"Okay I guess. I mean, they could be better." And they could be.

"Why? Old boyfriend? Miss your old friends?" The way Seth had said boyfriend was timid and there was a hint of sadness. I squinted my eyes a bit at the sidewalk and tilted my head.

"Not really. A lot of boys asked me out but… I didn't really know them. So of course I turned them down. Some of them were acquaintances and I wasn't really feeling for them. As for friends. I didn't really have a lot. So nobody back home should miss me and vice versa."

"Well… what about your dad?" That caught me of guard. I almost stopped walking. But I had to keep up the act, so I blinked away any tears I might've had and looked up at Seth and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I asked trying to sound confused. I think I succeeded.

"How is he?" I mentally sighed. That was an easy answer.

"He's great. I'll go back to visit him on his birthday. And the holidays too." Seth nodded. He looked like he was going to ask another question but decided against it. I looked back down at the sidewalk and kicked a rock and kept doing so until it flew off to the side somewhere. "Is there a soccer team at school?" Seth blinked and looked at me, confused.

"Huh?"

"School. Does it have a soccer team?"

"Uh… yeah. But I don't think its soccer season yet. Is it?" I looked up at him and grinned a bit.

"You don't know much about sports do you?" Seth blushed a bit and shook his head, his usual grin set in on his face. I giggled softly and shook my head too.

"You're still such a dork." It was then when I had said that, that I remembered why I had this weird feeling. I blushed very lightly and looked back down at the sidewalk. "Seth?" I slowed to a stop.

"Huh?" He asked as he did the same. "Something wrong?" I shook my head and slowly lifted it up to look at him.

"Do you uhm… Do you still like me?" Seth laughed lightly. Clearly, he didn't get what I meant.

"Of course I do. Why would I be walking you home?" I shook my head slowly, waving my hand in front of me in the same motions.

"I meant, do you still like me like me?" His laughing slowed and he turned his face away from me, clearly blushing lightly.

"You're not… going to beat me up again are you?"

"Dude, even if I could, I wouldn't. Leah would probably kill me and right now, I need all the friends I can get. Just… get over it, 'kay? It's not healthy and you're way too young." Seth dropped his eyes and I felt so bad because I swear I could see a hint of sadness in them. "But that doesn't mean we can't still be friends. Okay?" He perked up a little bit and nodded.

"Okay. Well—" He was suddenly cut off by a muffled song coming from his pocket. I raised an eyebrow as he pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and quickly flipped it open.

"Hello?... Walking a friend home. Why?.... Tonight? What time? Okay. I'll be there…. Yeah, I'll tell her. Bye." He closed his phone and blinked at my face, which I'm sure looked a little confused. "What?"

"Hawthorne Heights?" I wasn't a huge fan like I used to be but they were still one of my favourites. Even if they were starting to be a little mainstream. But Seth didn't look like the type to listen to them.

"I love Hawthorne!" He looked so defensive and cute and all Seth-like. It was so adorable!! So I giggled and started walking again.

"You just don't seem the type is all. You're too boyish to listen to Hawthorne."

"Hmph! Well, a lot's changed since you've been gone."

"How much has changed Seth?" He shrugged when I looked at him.

"Pretty much everything." I sighed and nodded.

"Looks like I have a lot to get used to huh?" Seth gave me an apologetic smile and nodded back. Boy was that understatement at the time.

¦---~¤~---¦

After Seth dropped me off at home and he unsuccessfully tried asking me out in a way he thought would be secretive and I turned him down and gave him bruised arm, I looked around for my mom and couldn't find her but spent a few unknown hours on the computer. I decided checked my e-mail after forever. Wow. It was really flooded. I took a little time to clean out my inbox and responded to some messages before logging out and peeping around all my other sites.

I got a little bored after what seemed like an hour to me and logged out of my one of my favourite sites, Gaia Online, took myself upstairs to my room, and dragged my feet over to my bed and fell onto it. I sighed and looked at the clock. Holy crap! It was really late. I didn't even notice. Well, ten thirty at night was late to me. Then that's when I heard it. The howls of wolves. I would know because I was a huge Baldo fan. Yes, I know, I'm a nerd.

I blinked and stood up from my bed and walked out to my window and pulled apart the curtains and opened the blinds the best I could. I couldn't see any wolves. Well, at first I couldn't. But the harder I peered, the more they became visible. It was like a whole tribe of wolves or whatever. I think the right word is, pack. Yeah! A whole pack of wolves. And they were beautiful. They moved swiftly throughout the woods and very graceful like. I smiled a bit as I watched them. Sure they might have been dangerous but they were beautiful in a way. Vicious? Maybe kinda yes. But they weren't bothering anyone. I at least hoped so.

I kept staring at them and blinked when one slowed down and looked around. I tilted my head and wondered what was wrong before it looked over in my direction. I blushed a bit as the wolf stared into my eyes. I thought it was weird. But decided the next morning that as soon as I hit the bed, I went to sleep. But only because I think the wolf grinned at me. And I think he winked too. But I knew all too well that wolves didn't do that. Although, I have to admit I laughed a bit as the wolf barked at me with that silly grin on his face. But alas, I had to close the curtains and the blinds, waving at him, I bid the wolf goodnight and got ready for bed.

¦---|£|---¦

'_Hey guys, who was that girl_?' Leah's rude grunt made me roll my eyes as I caught up with the rest of the pack. Seth chuckled and looked back at me shortly before looking back ahead.

'_Arielle, remember?_' Seth asked me

'_Oh yeah! She's back?_'

'_Uh huh. From what me and Leah heard, she's back for good._' Leah's distant '_hmph_' was of course ignored.

'_Cool!_'

'_Arielle? I think I saw her the other day. She looked a little more… depressed when I saw her though. Paler._' I looked over at Quil with a questioning look.

'_Nah! That's not Ellie Quil. She was fine when we saw her._' Leah said surprisingly positively.

'_That. Or she's just a good actress._' I looked at the leader of the pack. Or at least, I thought so. Right now, it was like he was a stranger.

'_What do you mean?_' Quil asked curiously.

'_Nothing. Let's just find him and get this over with._' I nodded and followed him with the rest of the back and all I could think was that I was happy he was finally back.


	4. Forever Endless Days and Nights

Forever (Endless Days and Nights)

¦---°§°---¦

_I got up from the couch; my depressing movie marathon interrupted, and answered the door. I didn't bother to look into the peephole but instead just opened the door. In my pajamas. In my very short shorts and thin, almost see-through wife beater. So you can imagine I was both shocked and embarrassed to hear…_

"_Hey."_

"_Hi." Silence. It'd been awkward after everything that had happened. Especially at the hospital. "How's uh… the pack?"_

"_Their good. Your arm?" I'd all but forgotten the new scar that was an addition to my others on my arm._

"_It's fine." I subconsciously brushed my fingers around the crescent shaped mark on my bicep and looked down._

"_Well, I just came to give you your homework and stuff." He said before he gave me a few papers. I took it, accidentally brushing my fingers against his, causing my heart to rush for a few seconds._

"_Thanks." Silence again. I was about to say goodbye to him and wish him a good afternoon before he cut me off._

"_Look Arielle, I meant what I said to you in the hospital and I'm not gonna give up loving you!"_

"_I've already told you--"_

"_No! I've already lost one person and I'm not going to lose another." I didn't notice that he had gotten closer. His smell, his heat, his everything. I was too lost in eyes before he suddenly pulled me close and kissed me so passionately that my head could've flown off on it's own before I started to kiss him back. I shut my eyes tightly, the tears escaping now. How could I have ever denied that I was so in love with him? My own personal werewolf bodyguard._

¦---°§°---¦

_Dearly beloved… we are gathered here today to get through this thing called life…_

I reached across my nightstand and slowly turned up my radio. I think the same guy from before was in it too. Hm. It really made me wonder. But just like back in North Carolina, it all faded but the words. What's going on?! It almost made me scream but I didn't have time to think about what was going on. I had to get up and start getting ready for school.

I sighed and sat up in my bed looking around, scratching my head. My eyes stopped on the window and somehow, automatically, I got up out of bed and walked over to the window, my feet ignoring the ice cold floor. I put my hand on the window and sighed. I didn't see any wolves or any sign of them either. Maybe it was a dream? Or not… I don't know anymore! I just know that the boy's back and I'm supposed to love him I guess. Hopefully when I see him one day his face will be clear. Well, whatever was going to happen, I had to get my feet into the warmth of my slippers.

I reluctantly pulled away from the window and slipped on my slippers then stretched. I wiggled my toes and looked down at Jack's skeleton grin and waved back to his nods of good morning. I walked to my dresser and pulled out some of the new clothes I bought with my mom yesterday and tossed them on my bed. I was so happy when I found out they had a Wet Seal. I was even happier when I found out they were having a sale. I was about to undress but then remembered the window was still open and walked over to close it before I spotted something.

Against all the green it was easy to pick out the difference. It was another wolf. But this one was a different color than the one I saw last night. I don't think it noticed me but this one was huge. Well, bigger than the one I dreamt about last night anyway. But it was beautiful. His… or her fur was like a big auburn fluffy pillow. From here anyways, I didn't have my glasses on and I definitely don't believe in contacts. If something was supposed to go in my eye, God would've said so. Glasses are just as good anyhow. But besides the large wolf outside, there was nobody else outside so I only closed my curtains half way. I mean it was a wolf, what's it gonna do? Howl like those stupid boys back in North Carolina?

Either way, I had to get dressed in my new Wet Seal stuff. It wasn't much but it was still something. Just a short sleeve shirt featuring a boom box with three raisin's on top that said 'Raisin The Roof'. I thought it was adorable, so I had to get it. I also grabbed a few pairs of skinny jeans, and some new Chuck's. They were purple and low tops, my favourite… at times. I usually wore hi-tops, but they didn't have the ones I wanted. So, I put on my shirt, a new pair of jeans, and my new Chuck's.

I grabbed my morning beauty kit (which consisted of Neutrogena foam wash, buff puff, and some more face stuff along with some eyeliner) and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. As soon as I was in the bathroom, I switched the light on and looked into the mirror then sighed. Same plain face. Why couldn't I be someone like… Keira Knightley? Or… or Natalie Portman? Flawless skin, a Monroe, and white teeth. I sighed again and reluctantly started my daily morning ritual.

After I finished and made it back to my room, I checked the time and nodded to myself. I still had enough time to eat my Frosted Flakes. Greatest cereal in the world… to me at least. I stopped in front of my mirror. I looked like I was ready to brave the high school people. But then I noticed my arm and I traced my fingers down the long scar that used to be a gash. I'm the only person besides my dad and the doctors who operated on me who knows about this scar. It was nasty jagged and formed in the middle of my forearm, ranging just from an inch from my elbow going down until just another inch from my wrist. In a way it was beautiful, in another way it was hideous, and in its final form it was a reminder. A reminder of what I did. I would've cried a bit, there in front of the mirror, but I don't think there were anymore tears left. So I just sighed and grabbed my Silverstein hoodie, fresh clean from the wash and put that on. I walked over to my window and looked around for the wolf but it was gone. I sighed again and opened my curtains before I turned off everything in my room, grabbed my new book bag (something I ordered the week before) and made my way downstairs.

As I made my way to the kitchen, I noticed my mom left a note on the table. '_Have a nice day at school. Don't forget to eat breakfast!_' with a silly smiley face at the end. I smiled and rolled my eyes, folding and tucking the note into a safe place. I made my way around the kitchen, grabbing my cereal, a bowl and spoon, and the milk, then I made my favourite breakfast meal. Cereal in a bowl. I put up the cereal and milk and took my bowl and spoon and went into the front room. However, as soon as I sat down and turned the TV on to SpongeBob, the doorbell rang. I looked over at it and glared heavily. "Who could possibly want to ruin my morning already?" I said as I placed my bowl on the table with a paper towel underneath. If it was my mom, I was _not_ letting her know I was intent on staining her coffee table. I sighed and got up off the couch and walked over to the door. "Hello? Who is it?" I asked loud enough. I wasn't energized enough to peak through the peephole.

"It's…. Jacob." I blinked and shifted my weight against the door. That Bark kid? What's he doing here? "I came to take Arielle to school?" Well… I should make sure first. After all, I didn't know him at all.

"I thought Leah and Seth were going to take her?"

"They were but they called and said they'd be late so they asked me to pick her up." Late? But they promised…

"Why are they late??"

"They… didn't say." I looked down at the floor and sighed mentally. I can't believe they ditched me. But maybe it was important. Maybe Sue needed them to do something for her or something along those lines. "Hello? It's kind of lonely outside."

"Oh! Sorry." I said through the door. I unlocked it and opened the door looking down at the floor still and stepped aside. "I'll be ready in a few. I was just eating some Frosties." I said, letting him in and closing the door behind him. Unlike the people in movies and shows, I locked the door. Safety is always my number one.

"Can I sit anywhere?" I nodded as I started to make my way over to the couch and heard his footsteps follow me. I guess he was gonna sit on the couch. After I sat down and picked up my bowl again, he did the same and… it got hot. I blinked and looked over in his direction. He was focused on the TV at the moment. "This is my favourite episode." I pulled my eyebrows together and looked around him. I didn't see a heater or anything. Maybe it was just me?

"Uhm… are you hot or anything?" He shook his head, his face still trained on the screen. I guess I'm just feeling stuff. I shook my head a bit and looked at the TV, eating my cereal again. Hey, it's my favourite episode too! You know, The Camping Episode. I hope Graveyard Shifts comes on after it. Besides the TV and our occasional laughter, it was quiet. It wasn't my fault. I was eating and he was busy being all anti-social. Pretty soon, I had finished my cereal and carried it into the kitchen, rinsed out the excess milk and placed it neatly inside the sink. "I'm ready now. Whenever you want to go." I called out to him from the kitchen.

"Okay." He told me. I heard him turn off the TV and walk towards the kitchen. "I'll be in my car, waiting."

"Sure." I said looking down at the counter. "I'll be out in a few." I guess he nodded and left out the front door to go to his car. I sighed and let what little tears I had left fall out of my eyes and onto the counter. I only had so much hope that I could make a new life here and already I have broken promises. I tried to calm down and wiped my tears away. Maybe it was really important? I sighed and after what felt like a few minutes, I got a grip, sucked it up, grabbed my backpack and walked out the door. After I turned and locked it, I looked in the driveway and saw the car. It looked like it was from the eighties. Then again, most cars around here looked like that.

I walked around to the passenger side of the car and opened the door. After I got in and set my backpack on the floor of the car, I fastened my seat belt and looked out the window. He started the car and backed out the driveway carefully. I blinked, furrowed my eyebrows, and looked over at his seat belt buckle. It was empty.

"Aren't you going to put _your_ seat belt on?" I asked him cautiously. The car slowed to a stop before we were all the way out of the driveway and he looked down at his seat belt buckle too. There was a bit of an awkward silence until he put the car in park, buckled his seat belt, and started to move again. I slipped in a very quiet thank you that I hope didn't sound too rude if he did hear it and looked out the window again.

After he was out the driveway he started to drive the route to school. It was quiet at first until I started messing around with my hoodie sleeves.

"What are 'Frosties'?" He suddenly asked out of nowhere. It startled me even. I almost jumped.

"Uh… the Japanese have their own name for Frosted Flakes and that's the name I always use. It's my favourite cereal and all that jazz."

"Oh… where are you from?"

"North Carolina. I used to come down here a lot but then I stopped. I figured now's a good time as any to see all my friends and my mom again. Before it gets too late you know. Some people regret not knowing their old friends longer than they should've. My dad let come down here for the rest of my school years and here I am."

"Well technically it's up here."

"Huh?" I made a confused expression and looked at him from the gleam on the window.

"Since North Carolina is further down and even though it's across the country, it'd be up here."

"Oh. I never thought of it that way."

"Won't your dad miss you though?" Why does everyone ask that question?? Is it like some kind of popular thing to ask new kids with divorced parents or something?

"No. I'll go visit him on the holidays and his birthday and stuff like that." From what I could see in the window it looked like he smiled.

"That's a nice thing to do."

"Thanks." After that, it was just sort of awkward. And I had no clue what to talk about so I just sat back in my chair and looked around the car. It was nice. "Small but comfortable. How old is she?"

"She's about… 24 or 25." I silently did the math in my head.

"Holy poo! The early eighties?" He laughed and nodded.

"Yeah. She was a little torn down so I fixed her up and here she is." He reached out his large hand to rub the dashboard affectionately. I smiled slightly.

"You fixed it up yourself?"

"Yeah. I love fixing up cars and stuff like that."

"So you're like La Push's own little mechanic or something?" He laughed, which oddly gave me some goosebumbs. I looked down at my arms and subconsciously rubbed my arm. "Uh… in school is it ever really cold or something?" He shrugged as we pulled into the parking lot and he parked somewhere near the school's entrance.

"It depends on what you consider cold." He said, putting the car in park, pulling up the emergency brake, and turning off the engine. "I never notice since I'm used to it." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I am in so much trouble." He said resting his hands on the wheel, putting his forehead on the wheel. I looked around awkwardly and bit my lip. I reached my own hand out and hesitated. Should I comfort him or just go? I contemplated for only a few seconds. Leaving him here all alone would be just rude, and I didn't leave my dad's side not once until it was his time to go. I'm sure that he wouldn't be proud of me being rude to someone I just met also. I put my own hand on top of his and squeezed it encouragingly. Even though it was hotter than normal, I didn't care.

"Even though I know we just met and it's none of my business, you left for a reason and came back for one. You just have to figure it out first and once you do, everything will be fine. Don't worry. We're in the same boat." I smiled a little and grabbed my bag off the floor. "We'll get through this somehow Mr.… err… is it Bark or White?" He laughed again and looked up at me. The second he did I think I felt my heart skip a beat. He was… more than handsome, better than hot, and best good looking guy I've ever seen in my whole lifetime. His face was irresistible to look at. It was square like but in a good way. His Native American features showed strongly and his eyes were the deepest of browns stuck in the same trance I was stuck in.

"It's Black." I nodded absently. "Do you uh… need any help today?" I shut my eyes closed for a fraction and nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah… I need to get to the main office and all that." I said putting my bag on my lap and was about to get out of the car but I didn't want to. There was no excuse, I just didn't want to be away from him. I didn't know why. I just felt the need to be with him. "You could show me to the office." I suddenly burst out. I realized that was a bit rude and blushed softly. "If you want!" Jacob shook his head quickly.

"No! It's cool. Just let me get my stuff and I'll show you how to get to the office." I smiled a bit and nodded.

"Alright… cool. Thanks." Maybe Leah having to miss out on picking me up wasn't such a bad thing after all.

¦---~¤~---¦

I squinted hard at the board, not understanding a thing. My first period was math. Unfortunately, Jacob didn't have this class with me. But we did have a few classes together. And lunch too. But I didn't know why it was so unfortunate. Ever since that moment in the car, I haven't been able to stop thinking about him. It's weird. Up 'til now I could only think about how would I fit in at school? How would I hide my scars from people? The truth from the others and friends I'd make? I still thought about those things but Jacob was the most dominating subject on my membrane. I hadn't even noticed the teacher calling my name.

"Miss Devoti!! Please pay attention!" It sort of startled me, as I nodded apologetically. "Now, the answer please?" I looked at the board and chewed my lip nervously. Algebra was not my strong point.

"Uhm…." The teacher looked at me expectantly.

"Well?"

"Twenty two." I heard the girl next to me whisper. Her head was down and she was looking at her notes as if trying to figure out the answer too.

"Uhm…. twenty… two?" The teacher nodded and smiled.

"Good. Now!" She went back to the board and started to draw out another equation as I looked at the girl next to me, I smiled and whispered.

"Thanks. I was really out there just now." She looked up at me and smiled back.

"No problem. She always does that to new kids. Alex." She whispered back holding out her hand for me to shake under the table. I took it shyly and shook it once.

"Arielle."

"Hernandez!! Devoti! Pay attention!!" We looked at each other and stifled our giggles, getting back to taking notes and doing our work.

¦---~¤~---¦

"So you're form North Carolina?" I nodded shyly. I was walking with my second friend of the day Alex. She was really nice. She was about my height but she was Hispanic. You could hardly tell though. She had light brown almost golden medium length hair and her eyes were naturally a greenish blue. Like marbles. I like marbles. Somewhere in there though, I could sense a tough person. I wish I had that inside me. A sort of toughness of some kind. "That's so cool. What's it like there?"

"It's a whole lot warmer. The people are nice. Some of the guys are cocky though. I hate cocky guys." We both laughed at that and she nodded.

"Cocky guys do suck monkey bars. So do you know anyone else here?" I nodded, trying my hardest not to blush.

"I know the Clearwaters, Quil, Embry, and Jacob." Alex made a confused face.

"Jacob Black?" I nodded. "Wow. I heard he's been gone for a while. Did you know him when you came for the summers?"

"No, we just met today."

"He's back?? Do you know when?" I shook my head. "Wow. He's been gone for a really long time. Rumor is that he ran away from home because of Bella Swann and the Cullen kid. But rumor's you know? Sometimes people just like to make up crap about people that isn't always true. But what can you do?"

"So… who's Bella Swann?" I asked curiously.

"She's an older girl that just moved here about a year ago. Jacob fell in love with her but she fell in love with one of the Cullen kids. I think it was the youngest one. His name was….."

"Edward." We both jumped at the voice behind us. I already knew whose voice it was. It was Jacob's. I turned around but to my surprise, he was smiling. But when I looked in his eyes, there wasn't many traces of happiness in them. "Ready for English?" I blushed in embarrassment. I'm usually not too nosy and into gossip but to know that chick's name Jacob loved was Bella was really creepy. I nodded though and said my goodbye's to Alex. Maybe we'd have lunch together too?

When I started walking with Jacob, I noticed all the other kids staring at me. It made me a little uncomfortable. "Uhm… Jacob?" I looked up at him and suddenly felt really short. He looked like he could almost touch the ceiling. He looked down at me, with the same smile from before.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to pry into old memories." The look in his eyes told me he was surprised, but he kept his expression the same as he shook his head.

"It's not your fault. Alex is a nice girl so she's only going by what she heard. Everyone else though… who knows." I nodded, still feeling a little guilty and looked around again. Why was everyone staring??

"Everyone keeps staring… it's making me feel weird." Jacob laughed. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked up at him. "What's so funny Bark?" Jacob laughed again and looked down at me jokingly.

"Is that gonna be my nickname now?" I nodded feeling sure of myself.

"Like white on rice." I laughed as he pushed me slightly and shoved him back. "Getting brave are we?"

"Either that or stupid. And since you hardly made me budge, I'm thinking brave." We went back and forth like that on the way to English and in the classroom before the teacher came in. He even let me sit next to him. For some reason though, that made me nervous. Normally, I'm low key around guys unless the guy was famous like Shia LaBeouf, my celebrity crush. He is one hot biscuit. But around Jacob it was different. Not in a bad way either, in a good kind of way. He made me forget and he made laugh. After just one day, I felt like I was falling in love with the guy. But that's just silly, maybe we were just meant to be great friends?

After the teacher came in we quieted down and waited for him to start the class. He looked back at me and Jacob and his eyebrows went up in surprise. "Mr. Black… so nice to see you after a number of weeks. I suppose you have a note?" I sort of shuddered at the sound of his voice. It was creepy and sounded weird, like the first time you would see Snape in the Harry Potter movies. Jacob just nodded and walked up to the front of the room with a piece of paper. "Thank you and you miss in the back I suppose you would be the new student from North Carolina. Your name?"

"Arielle… Devoti." I said quietly. He gave me the creeps. I can't believe I have to go through English with Snape. Now I know how Harry feels.

"Well, welcome to La Push. I hope in North Carolina your on the same level we are." Yeah, me too Mr. Creeper. "You can take your seat now Jacob. Now class, take out your books and turn to page 214. We'll be going over poetry this month and by the end of the month, I'd like you all to write a poem about anything and present it to the class. That shouldn't be too hard for you all right?" Poetry huh? I was never any good at it… Hopefully something artistic will happen to me and I'll get the power to write the greatest poem I could ever muster out of my brain. When Jacob sat down and heard the teacher, he and probably the rest of the class rolled their eyes. Uh oh… maybe this'll be harder than I thought?

¦---~¤~---¦

After English I had two more classes, but neither of them were with Jacob or Alex. So they went by slowly. But Jacob did walk me to all my classes. I thought that was sweet. I was surprised by how great everybody in school got, how quiet it was, and how no one wanted to talk to me. I didn't have a problem with that. To them I'm just some new kid, but I didn't care. I had Jacob and Alex to get me through the year and that made me happy enough to try to move forward. Every little step counts right? Even if your friends don't know the whole truth?

After my Biology class, which was easier than I thought, I sighed and shuffled my papers and book into my bag and was about to make it to my locker until a guy I named Handy (because he liked to raise his hand for everything) came up to me. "Arielle right?" I looked over to him and nodded.

"Yeah…" I said cautiously. Besides Alex and Jacob, nobody really wanted to talk to me. I was a little surprised and Handy gave me some weird vibes. Maybe because he looked like he spent his time writing Star Wars fan fiction?

"I just wanted to say hi. You know… w-w-welcome you to the… the school." If this was an anime, I swear I would've sweatdropped.

"Thanks… are you… okay?" I asked slowly. He looked like he was about to fall out by just breathing near me. He nodded quickly and looked around nervously.

"I'm f-f-fine. So uh… what, er… what do you have n-next?" I looked up to the door and saw Jacob standing there with amusement in his eyes.

"I actually have lunch next. My guide's here now. I'll see you later uh… what's your name again?" His eyes followed mine. I think his shoulder's sagged a little more, if that was possible, when he saw Jacob. He turned back to back me and held his hand to me.

"R-Rob-Roberto. J-just call me Rob though." I shook his hand and smiled.

"Okay Rob, I'll see you later." Before I left, I think he blushed. When I reached Jacob he didn't say anything at first. "Don't say it." I said once we were out of the science hallway. He smiled innocently.

"Say what?"

"Whatever your thinking about saying, just keep it to yourself mister."

"Arielle, I am shocked. We just met today and you think I would say something to offend you? Shame. Shame on you."

"Yeah, yeah Bark." He just laughed and ruffled my hair.

"Trust me Mermaid, I wouldn't want to offend you if it was my last day on earth." I smiled at the nickname he gave me. Mermaid was a good one.

"Whatever you say Bark." Once we reached my locker, he leaned on the wall next to me as I opened it and got my stuff in and out my book bag, grabbing my lunch before shutting it. The hallway was emptying out as the seconds went by but I wasn't sure I'd want to go to the cafeteria. I was nervous enough about classes, but I don't think I was ready to go into the pit of nosy kids. I rubbed my arm for the fiftieth time that day and looked down at the floor. I think that's become a habit now.

"What's wrong with your arm? Did you hurt it or something?" I held my lunch bag a little tighter. I didn't think he'd notice.

"It's just a little sore is all. I'll be fine." He raised an eyebrow at me and got off the wall.

"Are you sure? You've been doing that all day." He saw me in the car and in class? Man he was good! I shook my head though and smiled.

"I probably just slept on it weird last night. I'll be fine, really." He looked at me doubtfully at first, but then nodded. "Uhm… do we have to eat in the cafeteria?" He shrugged and shook his head.

"Not really, no. Not up to it yet?" I shook my head. He nodded and started walking somewhere. "Okay. We can eat in the car."

"But isn't it cold outside?" Jacob nodded.

"Yeah… Okay. We can eat in the gym. It's warm in there." The gym huh? Well if he says it's warm. I nodded.

"Okay. That's fine." We walked to Jacob's locker and he got his lunch and led the way to the gym. I didn't have to take any PE classes so I wondered what the gym was like. Of course when we got there, I expected it to be big, but they had white lights instead of yellow. "Wow. It's bright in here." Jacob laughed, something I really liked about him. He was always happy. His laughed sort of echoed and he sat down by the bleachers. I sat down next to him and sighed. I took out my ham sandwich and took a bite and looked around. It was just me and Jacob in the gym. I guess there was no PE for this period.

"So Mermaid, how do you like it here so far?" He suddenly asked me out of nowhere. I shrugged.

"It's quiet. I can't stand cold places though. Maybe that's why I only came in the summer time? But there's a lot to get used to again. New school and new people… the Clearwaters… you know I saw wolves last night. At least I think I did."

"Wolves huh? Why do you just think so?"

"It was weird. It was a whole pack of five. They were beautiful. But… don't laugh at me. I think one of them stopped and smiled at me. It winked too!"

"A winking wolf?" I could just hear the smile in his voice. So it did sound crazy didn't it? I looked over at him and nodded.

"Yeah." He didn't laugh though. He just shrugged and kept eating what looked like a full course meal.

"Well you never know. Crazy stuff happens around here. How do you know they were wolves? Ever seen one up close?"

"Not up close… Just... I'm a big Baldo fan." He laughed at that though. "Shut up! I bet you have a favourite kids movie too."

"Yeah but Baldo?" I shifted a little bit.

"Well… that and Lion King." He laughed again. I glared at him and hit him in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" He rubbed his arm and looked at me in shock. I just smirked and stuck my tongue out at him.

"That's what you get." He rose an eyebrow and smiled. I looked at him and chewed the last bit of my sandwich slowly. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I scooted away from him but he just followed. I tried scooting away further but he followed again. "Okay Bark, back off and don't do whatever your planning because I'm just a twig compared to you."

"Oh yeah… you're right." Whew, that was close. "Should've thought of that before you hit me!" He tried to tackle me but after I heard 'thought of that' I got up and ran away. Trust and believe, if I was in a horror movie, I'd be the lone survivor.

"No!!" I screamed running away. He got up and chased me around the gym.

"I don't think so kid! Get back here!"

"Why would I do that?!" I didn't mean to but I looked at him and he was right behind me. "Oh my gosh!!" I screamed in surprise. I wasn't watching my footing though and tripped. I yelped and squeezed my eyes shut waiting for impact but it never came, and I felt like I was in a sauna. I opened one eye and looked down at the floor.

"You okay?" I jumped and realized Jacob caught me before I hit the ground I opened the other eye and looked up at him. God was he beautiful. Even more than Orlando Bloom in Pirates. I couldn't speak for a while but Jacob didn't seem to mind and I didn't mind being in his arms. They were strong as he held me up. I could feel his muscles through my jacket and they felt amazing. I could've died like this and have been the happiest person in the world. But the most beautiful part of Jacob was his eyes. They were perfect and his short cut hair added onto that perfectness. I could stare at them for days and it felt like days too.

"Uhm… yeah. I'm fine." I said softly after what felt like 5 eternities put together. "Guess I haven't earned my land legs yet." He laughed softly and I felt it go through his upper body. I could've melted.

"I guess not." He said it so soft, it was almost whisper. He started to straighten up and started to let me go but I didn't want him to, not yet at least. Maybe not ever.

"Not yet." He looked at me confused. "I just want to stay like this a little while longer. Please?" He bit his lip nervously and looked around to see if anyone was there, which I knew for a fact there wasn't. Eventually though, he nodded and I smiled and closed my eyes, hugging him as he leaned against the wall next to us. He smelled wonderful too. This was nice. I almost felt like we had a connection. Hell, maybe we did. Either way, I felt like this was the most comforting place in the world. Everything melted away. The scars, the pain, the guilt. It felt nice to forget all the bad feelings. It felt nice to remember the good and bad times with my dad. It felt nice to cry tears of happiness instead of pain and guilt. Nice to feel Jacob's arm tighten ever so slightly and not have him ask if I'm okay. This was great… in fact, it was perfect. I was so used to being in his arms already that when the bell rang, we both jumped in surprised. Reluctantly, I pulled away from him and wiped my cheek. "Sorry if I got your shirt wet." Jacob shook his head and shrugged.

"What's a few wet spots?" He said, while I wiped my other cheek my sleeve slipped a bit and since I did forget about the scar…

"Arielle, what happened to your arm?!" I snapped my eyes open and tried to pull the sleeve down but Jacob already had my arm in his huge hands, inspecting it.

"Nothing! It's old." That was almost the truth. Wasn't it? Jacob looked at me with a hard face but eyes full of concern.

"This isn't nothing, and it's not old. What happened??" Damn, damn, damn!! Why'd I have to go and order a large hoodie? I wasn't ready to talk about this yet! I wasn't ready to show off my scar either! Please God, don't make me.

"It is nothing, and it is old!" But before Jacob could counter back at me, people started to come into the gym and the gym teacher looked over at us. I snatched my arm back and pushed my sleeve down, rubbing my arm as the gym teacher walked over.

"Everything okay here?" She asked looking at me then at Jacob accusingly.

"I'm fine. Right Jacob?" I looked at him with pleading eyes. He sighed and nodded but his face read that he was gonna try to get it out of me.

"Everything's fine. Come on, we have to go to class." I nodded and bit my lip. I hope I didn't get us in trouble. Maybe if we had gone to the cafeteria, this wouldn't have happened. If I didn't insist on staying there in his arms. But how did he know I wasn't telling him the whole truth? Either way, it made me feel like a little girl again caught in a big lie. If I told him, would he tell anyone else? Would he stop talking to me? Stop walking me to class? Would I just mess everything up?

I picked up my lunch bag and book bag, Jacob doing the same and walked out into the hallway, squeezing my lunch bag like no tomorrow. "So… are you going to tell me what that was?" I looked up at him and felt a big lump in my throat. I tried to swallow it down and shook my head.

"No… not yet at least." We just stood there in the hallway staring at each other.

"Does your mom know about it? Your dad?" I looked off to the side after he mentioned my dad.

"Sort of."

"Did somebody do that to you?"

"Yes… but I couldn't hate them anymore than I already do."

"Who did it then? A guy??" I looked at him then, straight into his eyes and I felt that connection again.

"No. I did."

¦---~¤~---¦

After the incident in the Gym, Jacob still walked me to the rest of my classes and still sat by me. It was just awkward afterward. I felt like I was lying to him every second that went by. I kept rubbing my arm over and over all day. Alex asked if I was okay and I just said yes and nodded. I didn't even convince myself by saying that. At the end of the day, Jacob was waiting at the classroom door, while I waved to Alex. We didn't say anything. We stopped at my locker first. I only took the books I needed for homework and the rest of the stuff I brought in and the paper I had to give back to the nice lady in office. "I have to stop by the office before we go." Jacob just nodded and we went to his locker next, the school getting emptier by the minutes. It was quiet in the hallway as Jacob got his things in and out his locker. I thought he'd never talk to me again as he closed it and just stood there.

"Did you do it on purpose?" I jumped, surprised to hear his voice. It was so loud compared to the near empty quiet hallway.

"No…" I said softly.

"When did you do it?" My heart was beating 90 miles per second and I shook my head.

"I can't talk about it. Anything else but talking about this." He turned around and held me by the shoulders. When I looked at his face, it was softer than it was earlier. More concerned and worried. "Please. I'll tell you and everyone else when I'm ready. Just… trust me on this." Jacob sighed and nodded, pulling me into a hug.

"Don't scare me like that again." I sniffled and hit him softly.

"It's not my fault you're a big baby." Jacob pulled away and looked at me with the same look he gave me in the gym.

"Oh? Do I have to show you who's boss around here again?"

"I think it was me last I checked." I laughed as he pushed me again. I don't know how or why this happened, but I think I was starting to really like Jacob. Huge hands and all.


	5. Was It A Dream?

Was It A Dream?

_"Hey…" I loved this place in his arms. It was always my favourite spot since the first day he held me. It felt even more right after last night. I was still a little sore but I could handle it._

"_Yeah beautiful?" I sighed happily and started to draw circles on his arm, smiling as he ran his fingers up and down my spine._

"_Is this what it feels like to be complete? You know… to have everything you need from life?" He sat up a little bit, taking me with him and looked at me, delicately pushing my hair out of my face._

"_After almost having it taken away, yeah. I always thought I'd never find you. I wasn't up to finding you sometimes. But here you come like a fallback ready to catch me and I've never felt like this before. I love you Mermaid. I always will." I smiled and kissed him softly._

"_I love you too Baldo. So how about that foot rub you promised me?" He smiled and rolled over on top of me, kissing a trail down my torso. I giggled and tried to get away. "Stop it! I'm ticklish there." He held me down and stopped right above my pants, looking up at me grinning like the little devil he was._

"_As you wish." He said before going down to tickle my feet._

"_No!"_

Mermaid… that was me, but… no way. Jacob's just a friend. Right? It's been a month since I moved to La Push and I've been spending almost every moment I could with Jacob. If I couldn't be with him, I'd hang out with Seth and Leah or Alex. But when I was with Jacob, it was like Cloud 9. He always came to pick me up and drop me off to and from school. At school, we'd eat in the cafeteria or the gym, he'd always walk me to my classes, and sometimes he'd even carry my book bag for me. Rob still tried to go out with me but every time he'd try, Jacob would show up. He was a nice guy though. He's my lab partner and sometimes even he doesn't know what he's doing. When he's not nervous, his speech is fine. Alex and me are tighter than ever now. In math, we work together on problems and if I'm zoned out, she always whispers the answer to me. Seth and Leah are still fun to hang out with but even then Jacob will pick me up sometimes when it gets dark.

Sometimes though, there are moments when I feel like we're just more than best friends. Sometimes we'll get to school early and sit in his car and hold hands. We'll even hold hands in the hall sometimes. It never feels weird either, it always feels right. Just a few nights ago, he snuck into my room and we just slept in each other's arms. My pillow still smells like him. And sometimes, he'll hold me for no particular reason and I'll stay there. We could sit like that for hours and it's never awkward. He's my brick to life and I think I like him. But it's hard to tell. We don't flirt, he never says anything about us being anything more than friends, but he does give me butterflies and makes my heart flutter. Does that count as liking him? Suddenly, in the midst of my thoughts my phone started to ring. I already knew who it was before I picked up. "How come you always call when I'm thinking about you?" He laughed softly.

"Why are you always thinking of me?" I blushed and looked down at my hands even though he wasn't there.

"Because I see you on every tree outside my house."

"That's a good point. Too bad you don't see many Mermaids around here, maybe I'd know what it felt like." I giggled and turned over to the window. "But hey, what are you doing today?" I shrugged and noticed the sun was out.

"I don't know yet. Why?"

"I just wanted to go to the beach today. The sun's out." I smiled. It's amazing how sometimes he'll say what I'm thinking or do the same thing I'm doing.

"I know. I'm looking at the window right now. What time?" I asked playing with the ends of my hair.

"Whenever you get out of bed. No rush. Just sometime before sun down." That's another thing about Jacob. He never rushed me, even when I'm taking the time to get my eyeliner perfect.

"How long are we staying?"

"Whenever. Just call when your ready, mmkay?" I nodded.

"Okay. Hey…"

"Yeah?" Should I ask him about my dream or tell him? Would that be awkward though? I don't want freak him out and make him change our plans to no plans today. "Hello?"

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to know if it looks cold outside." I don't think I should. It was just a dream after all.

"Hm… maybe a little. Wear your hoodie and I'll bring blankets."

"Okay. I'll see you in a bit."

"Bye." I smiled as I folded my phone shut and hugged it close to me. Wait… smiled? Hugged my phone? The smile I had dropped from my face and I put my phone back on the nightstand. I couldn't like Jacob. Not more than a friend anyway. It's only been a month. There was no way… right?

Laying in bed, all I could think about was Arielle. I can't believe we imprinted. Everything about her is wonderful. The way she gets mad, how she sleeps, the way she relaxes when I hold her. When I hold her, she never pushes me away. She just hugs me closer and closes her eyes. Her eyes! Their perfect. Hell, she's perfect. I know she feels the same way I do. She's just a little confused. If I just blurt out and tell her though, that'll be weird for her. The last thing I want to do is drive her away. I sighed and sat up. Arielle… my own little mermaid.

I ran my hands through my hair and stood up walking over to my closet. She occupies every thought now. When I snuck out the other night to sleep with her, she just let me in the room and into the bed. She was cute when she was tired. I smiled remembering her sleepy face and tired eyes. It was nice to wake up next up her. I wonder if she dreams about us? I do. All the time. Maybe I should just tell her? Should I? Would she believe me? She'll have to. I know she'll understand either way.

After I got out the shower and wrapped myself up in a towel, I figured I'd call Jacob so by the time he gets here I'll be dressed and ready. I picked up the phone and dialed his number, while looking out the window. Something was standing out against the green though. I tried to focus on it more but Jacob picked up the phone.

"Yes Arielle?"

"Hey. I just got the shower so I should be ready in ten." He laughed, when I started closing the curtains. Whatever was there must've just been me because it was gone now.

"I said call me when your ready, not call me when your in a towel." I rolled my eyes and walked over to my dresser to pick out my clothes.

"Stop being a guy and start driving over here."

"If I stop being a guy, how am I supposed to start being a girl?" I couldn't help but laugh at that comment.

"Shut up and get over here."

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming." He said before hanging up. I put the phone on top of my dresser and threw my underwear and socks on the bed, looking for a cute shirt and some jeans. Cute shirt? What's wrong with me? It's just Jacob. I don't have to impress him. Even if I do sorta kinda like him. I sighed. I can't believe I'm admitting to that. He probably liked me too though right? My heart skipped a beat at the thought. Well… if he did… I looked down to my arm and sighed. I have to tell him. Everything.

I was dressed and ready to go. I told my mom we were going to the beach and for some reason she just smiled and looked at me all weird. So I just walked into the kitchen and made us some sandwiches in case we got hungry. I wonder what kind of juice Jacob likes? As soon as his name came into my mind, the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" I said wiping my hands with a paper towel walking to the door. I looked out the peep hole and it was him. Of course it was. Every time, I tell you. I opened the door and smiled. "Hey. I was just making some lunch for us. What kind of juice do you like?" He shrugged and walked in after I stepped to the side to let him in.

"Any kind is okay." I nodded and went back into the kitchen with him behind me after he closed and locked the door. "What kind of sandwiches?"

"Ham. It's my favourite. I even put some chips in there. Want cookies for dessert?" I asked him as he leaned against the counter.

"What kind?"

"Chocolate chip, duh."

"Don't get smart missy." He said smiling that grin I never got tired of. He really was beautiful.

"Stop being an angry tree Bark." I said trying to reach up to get the cookies but I couldn't reach them. You know how when even though you don't try to you always end up trying to impress a boy and get stubborn enough to not do what you usually do when it comes to certain things? Yeah, that's what I was doing. Eventually though, Jacob came up behind me and held me by the waist to keep me balanced as he reached over me to get the cookies. I blushed as his body brushed up against mine, feeling every ripple in his torso just enough to know that like his arms, his upper body was muscular and probably just as beautiful as the rest of him. He placed the cookies in the hand I was reaching with and moved back to where he was earlier. "Thanks." I said, my back still turned to him. I was so happy the sandwich bags were in front of me because I didn't want him to see me blushing. That's embarrassing! I put five cookies in each bag and put them in the small cooler I had on the counter. After that, all I needed was my keys and my hoodie. "I'll be back 'kay? You can take that out to the car and I'll be right out."

"Okay. See you out there." I nodded and went back upstairs to my room and grabbed my jacket off my bed. I went over to my dresser where I left my phone but it wasn't there. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked around. I found it on my nightstand… that's weird. Maybe I just remembered wrong? I shook my head and picked up my keys from the bed and made my way downstairs.

"Mooom! I'm leaving!"

"Have fuuuun!" She called out from the office. Her voice was all… well, weird.

"Uh… okay?" Mom was acting all weird whenever it came to Jacob. You know mom's though. They always act weird when you mention a boy too much.

"Wow… It's so pretty when the sun's out." I stood in the water while Jacob set up the blanket as close as he could without getting it wet.. I should be helping but I haven't been to the beach in a long time. I looked back at Jacob, seeing he was finished and patting the spot next to him. I smiled and walked back over to the blanket and sat down. "Isn't it pretty?" I asked looking back out to the water as it lapped up on the shore.

"No… it's beautiful." I giggled softly and nodded.

"I guess it is beautiful huh?" I looked over to him but he wasn't looking at the water. He was looking at me. Did he… did he just call me beautiful? Blushing, I looked away and laid down. He laid down with me and automatically I held out my hand looking for his. I liked the warmth of his hands and I liked how big they were too. He took my hand into his and we laced our fingers together. We just laid there quietly, listening to the shore and the waves. Most of all, I was just happy it wasn't raining or gloomy out. If it was, I couldn't share this perfect moment with him. Man I hate rain.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked softly.

"Rain. All it ever does is rain." The waves crashed against the rocks and the sand, brushing against our bare feet.

"So?"

"Aren't you tired of rain? I mean, sure, it's nice and all, but, don't you want to experience something new?"

"Well…. It's not raining now."

"Yeah. Now. Wait for an hour or two and it will."

Laughter. His rich, sweet laughter filled my ears, as he looked from the clear blue sky to me with his huge grin on his face. "Why are you so negative all the time?" I rolled my eyes as I fought the urge to blush for him and looked right back to him, with all seriousness in my features.

"Because life's negative."

"And why do you say that?" I looked at his face and then into his eyes. I know I could trust to tell him now. I could tell him anything. His smile faded and he squeezed my hand softly. "What's wrong?"

"Remember when I told you that my scar was my fault?" He knitted his eyebrows together and nodded.

"Yeah."

"I should tell you the truth now… Promise not to treat me any different though?" He started to sit up but I pulled him back down. He opened his mouth to say something but it took him a few tries to find the right words.

"Arielle… what happened?" I squeezed his hand this time and took a deep breath.

"The only reason I really came to live with my mom is because… my dad passed away. He died in a car accident." I looked down at our hands when tears started to form. "It was my fault. I was joking around with him because he was making me take the back roads… I wasn't paying attention enough. The car in front of us swerved to the other side of the road and there was a car in front of it with it's emergency lights on so I had to swerve." Just telling the living nightmare that happened brought back all the memories I forgot about this past month. I shuddered as I remembered everything.

"The car flipped over a few times. He told me he was okay. But he wasn't! He was hurt so bad… I knew he was lying but I calmed down like he asked me to… It took a while for the medics to get there too. I saw him die Jacob. I saw the life go out of his eyes and I know it's my fault. It was all my fault." It was quiet for a few seconds before Jacob pulled me on top of him and hugged me tightly.

I couldn't believe it. Arielle didn't seem like that type of person to make such a huge mistake. I couldn't say anything. Well I could, but there wasn't much to say in the first place. All I could do was hold her, feel the shudders of her crying, feel the pain she probably felt with her last minutes with her father. I couldn't even imagine how that would feel. I t was probably worse than letting Bella go off and marry that bloodsucker. It took me a moment to realize that Arielle had stopped crying. She stopped shuddering too.

"Arielle?" I might as well have whispered I said it so soft. No response. I tapped her shoulder lightly. Still no response. I looked down at her face and wiped the away whatever was left of her tears. I forgot how adorable she was when she slept. I forgot how she said heat made her sleepy too. I sighed then sat up, careful not to wake her. I cradled her in my arms gently and tried my best to stand up without making too much movement. She startled me when she shifted. I knew she wouldn't slap me or anything because I was holding her like this but secretly I wished she didn't wake up yet.

_"And… who's Jacob?" The strange man asked me. First he came walked over to me in the bookstore looking like a fallen god, after that he asked the time, my name, what I was doing. I hoped Jacob would get there soon. This guy gave me creeps. So did all these girls glaring at me. What did I do? I didn't ask for Tall, Dark, and Creepy to talk to me._

"_That's really none of your business… what was your name again?" I asked, never really learning his name. Just knowing he was good looking and smelled a lot like spring. He smirked, showing off his pearly white teeth. They made me want to shiver._

"_My name, dearest Arielle, is Requiem."_

"_Well that's a weird name for a guy." I muttered to myself. He laughed. Or chuckled. Either way, it was dark and sinister._

"_So is Arielle. Like the Little Mermaid." I frowned at him, then looked back to the books. He was really weird. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and being pulled back. I turned and was about to go off on this Requiem guy for touching me, but felt so relieved when I saw it was Jacob. I smiled._

"_Hey Jacob." I said softly. If he was paying attention me, he wouldn't look at me. He just kept looking at Requiem with a death glare and held me possessively against him. I looked back over to Mr. Creepster, who had more of an amused look on his face, his hollow super deep brown eyes still trained on me._

"_So this is Jacob? Quite the big boy isn't he?" I felt Jacob's grip tighten on me. My already terrible heart, starting to beat faster. Breathing, became shallow. The way he looked at me. At us. It was scary and I was surely about to die._

"_You stay away from her you dirty rotten leech." Damn! I knew he was scary, but to call him a leech? I wanted to reprimand Jacob, but I couldn't talk. Requiem laughed/chuckled again, this time more amused._

"_I was just getting to know her pup. Isn't that right dearest Arielle?" I sank into Jacob more._

"_Just… leave us alone! You're really strange and weird and creepy. So stay away or I'll call cops. After I beat you to a pulp." He only laughed/chuckled at my threat. Looked at me. Hard. No smile, or trace of amusement._

"_You heard her. Get out of here!" Jacob's words snapped him out of it and he smirked that weird smile on his face, which gave me goosebumbs. Good think Jacob didn't feel them. Requiem turned, waved to us while walking away. Looked back one more time with a dark look in those black brown eyes._

"_See you around. Little Mermaid."_

"What are you dreaming about Arielle?" I whispered, watching her shiver and shudder in her heat induced nap. She made noises, whimpers really. I was a little worried but all I could do was cover her with the blanket after I buckled the seatbelt around her waist. My hands lingered there longer than they needed to, but she was just so small and soft. I thought back to the house when she was trying to reach the cookies. She'd never reach them unless she used someway to lift herself, so I rolled my eyes and held her in place while I got them. I felt her tense up and it took everything in me not to turn her around and press myself against her. The way our bodies fit. The way she'd stopped breathing when I held her in place by her small waist. The way she wouldn't turn around to face me and muttered a thank you. It was all so tempting. I… maybe not me, maybe the imprint, made me want to ravage her.

I looked down at her and held her face in my hand softly. Even her cheeks were clouds to me. My eyes went over her face. She was so beautiful to me. I always had her face in my mind. The others even teased me about it. I didn't care. I caressed her cheek softly, thinking about what would have happened if I had told her my secret. About the pack. About imprinting. Then I got distracted and thought about what it would be like to kiss her. Would I be her first kiss? How soft were her lips? Does she want to kiss me as bad as I've wanted to kiss her? My train stopped, after she moaned softly in her sleep.

"Ache… ub." She whispered softly. Was that supposed to be my name? Ache ub? Acheub. Acob? Maybe it was my name. Was she dreaming about me like I dream about her? All I could do was smile softly before wiping her hair out of her face.

"Yeah. I'm here Mermaid. And for you, I always will be." I whispered down to her before closing the back door.

"Who is that?" The voice made me jump as they laughed and I watched Arielle through the rolled up window.

"Shh! She's sleeping." I said, not even registering the voice. Not even able to really recognize it like I used to. I turned, and my to be smile faltered. "Bella?"

"Yeah Jacob. It's me. I've been calling out your name for the past five minutes. I figured you couldn't hear so I came over. So, who is that? New girl?" Why was she in La Push? She was calling me for five minutes. How long had I been out of it?

"This is uh. Arielle. She's not really new but she figured this was the best time to come visit her old friends before college and all that." That was her cover story right? Bella smiled and looked through the window again.

"She's from here?"

"North Carolina. Why… what are you doing here?" I asked her. Puzzled more than ever. I thought she'd be spending time with her bloodsucker family, getting ready for the wedding. Or something like that. I haven't thought about Bella for the past month, I don't even remember why I ran away. Her smile fell and she looked away.

"I um. I heard you came back. I wanted to see you. Wanted to make sure you were okay." She said softly.

"I'm fine. I caught up with all my school work thanks to her. She keeps pestering me about my grades or something like that. We hang out a lot." This made Bella smile a bit. She nodded.

"Good." After that it was a little awkward. She looked into the window again. "She's moving." I looked back quickly. It looked like she was trying to make a running motion. Her face was scrunched up in fear and I was pretty sure I could hear a few more whimpers. "Maybe you should wake her up?" Bella said behind me, concerned. But I already beat her to it. The door was open and I was in the car faster than you can say ''.

"Arielle. Arielle, wake up." She shook her head, still sleeping whining loudly. What was going on in that head of hers? I started to shake her. "Arielle. Arielle!" Her eyes snapped open and she screamed.

"Jacob? Is she okay?" Bella asked trying to peak over my shoulder. I couldn't pay attention to her. I could only focus on Arielle. She was shaking, like she was colder than ever, but she was burning up like she had a fever. Her breathing was deep and shallow and I'm pretty sure her heart was trying to come out of her chest.

"Arielle." I held both her arms in my hands strongly. "What happened? Was it a nightmare?" She didn't say anything. She just kept looking around and checked her arms like crazy. I heard Bella gasp when she probably saw her scar.

"J-Jacob. It was terrible! It was the worst nightmare ever!" She looked like she could cry at any moment now, her eyes still darting around to make sure she was awake.

"What happened?" She shook her head, muttering something about not wanting to go through it again. "Arielle, it's okay. I'm here with you. You can trust me. Alright?" It took her a bit, but she nodded.

"I… I was in the woods. Running. As fast as I could. Somebody… no, something was chasing me. It was impossible though, it showed up in front of me. I tried to run in all different directions but it just kept popping up. Then. The last time. A… a…" She started snapping her fingers trying to remember what it was. "A wolf! It was huge Jacob, but it didn't come after me, it went after the thing. It pounced it and looked back at me. Then I started to run again. For some reason, I kept thinking, 'the Cullen house. The Cullen house." The Cullen house? She didn't even know the Cullen's. I looked back at Bella, who was staring at Arielle like she just turned into one of us. Arielle didn't notice when I looked back her. She was trying to recall something. "Then, I tripped. But it was more like something grabbed my ankle and pulled it out of its socket. Then something… no, that thing! It… it broke my leg! Then that's when I woke up and I don't want to go back to sleep. Just… just take me home or something. Just don't make me go back to sleep." She sniffled, and whimpered out a please before she started to cry. I could only pull her into my arms and let her hug me as tight as she could.

"Shh, Arielle. It's okay. I'm here and it was only a dream." She gripped my shirt tightly.

"B-b-b-but what if it comes true?" She stuttered out. I held her tighter, not really knowing what this all meant. That was more than a dream. It was like a prediction.

"It's not gonna come true. And if it does, I'll be there to protect you. No matter what. Okay?" She nodded slowly. "Come on. Let's get you home." I said, taking off her seat belt, then carrying her out the car. It wasn't until she spoke, I remembered Bella was there.

"Who… who is she Jacob?" She asked softly, wiping her blackened tear drops away from her face. Bella gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'm Bella. Nice to meet you." She said holding out her hand. Arielle took it slowly, looking as if she remembered that name but shook it off.

"I'm… Arielle. S-sorry we had to me this way. It's not the first one like this but… the first time I screamed." I looked back at her, shocked. She'd been having dreams like this all the time? Since when? How many? Why didn't she tell someone. "—Right Jacob?"

"H-huh?" Bella rolled her eyes jokingly.

"We were talking about how she should get a dream catcher and she was saying she'd get her mom to help her with one because your hands are too big." I looked at Arielle and glared slightly at her.

"But they are!" She pouted. She was too adorable for words.

"Yeah, yeah. We're gonna go ahead and go back to her house. I'll tell everyone you said hi." I said, letting Arielle get onto her feet and make her way to the car. Bella nodded, then looked back over to Arielle.

"Ah, Arielle." Arielle looked up from holding the passenger door handle. "I hope your dreams get better." Arielle only nodded and got back into the car, waiting. "So you told her about the Cullen's?" I looked back at Bella like she'd just turned into one of us.

"Hell no! I wouldn't drag her into our world ever. She can't know about vampires or werewolves or the treaty. She's too fragile for all this." Bella held up her hands, her face serious.

"Chill Jacob. I was just asking. If she doesn't know who they are, then how did she know to go to their house? I don't think this is her first dream like this. And what happened to her arms?"

So that was Bella. She seemed nice enough. I could see from her smile and her soft eyes why Jacob would like her. Alex said it was more like love though. She's the reason he ran away. But why? I shook my head and looked back at the beach. It was still sunny. I must have cried myself to sleep. Sleep. I shuddered and wrapped Jacob's blanket around me some more. That dream. And the one before that too. They were starting to get scary. Just like the one a month ago. What was going on? Why did I keep dreaming stuff like this up? Is it because of the accident? No, it couldn't be. And similar stuff has happened before. I'd dream about taking a test, then the same exact thing happens a few days later. I'd dream about having a conversation… like today! On the beach, with Jacob. The same exact words and everything. What's going on? What's wrong with me? All I could do for now was lay my head against the slightly cracked open window. I just wanted to go home.

"Jacob! You can't it from her forever! She's going to find out. Judging by the rate she's 'dreaming' stuff up, soon." I blinked. Were they… talking about me? Bella looked like she knew what she talking about when she said dreaming. I squinted my eyes out the window.

"No. She's not. And it was just a dream! It's not going to come true." Jacob said, his back turned to me. He sound really passionate about not telling me something. He even made fists at his sides.

"Look. I know you want to protect her. But she's not a normal girl. Not while dreaming up people she doesn't even know. She should come visit us sometime. Maybe Edward could—"

"No! I'm not talking about this anymore! I'm taking her home now and you can come to La Push whenever you want. You just keep them out of this." Who was them? Did he mean the Cullen's? Why didn't he want me to visit Bella? By the time Jacob got in the car, Bella was already walking away. She looked back and offered a smile. I only waved.

"You're sure you want to go home now?" I looked back at Jacob and nodded.

"Yes." Jacob nodded and turned the car on, while I looked out the window again. He was about to start driving. "Seat belt." I said watching Bella get into some shiny new car. How could she afford what looked like a brand new Mercedes? Maybe it was a graduation gift? I could only wonder in silence as Bella and her car grew further and further away. "Jacob?" I said his name softly. He looked over to me and raised his eyebrows. I never noticed how Native American they looked.

"Yeah?" His voice sounded like he didn't even have a fight with Bella just now. As if I didn't even tell him the worst of my nightmares. Just normal. Like I took my nap and just woke up. It was… strange.

"Am I… Is there something wrong with me?" He almost slammed on the brakes, whipped his head around fast enough to break his neck, and looked like he wanted to yell at me. He only did one of the three.

"What? What do you mean is there something wrong with you?" I wanted to cringe, but I expected this reaction with a question like this. I knew I could trust Jacob enough to tell me the truth. Even overreact.

"I mean… I don't think I've ever met the Cullen's. And once, I had a dream and heard Bella's name mentioned before I even met her today. And I doubt the wolf in my dream was the one from outside my window from that one time. It didn't even look like the same one either. It was bigger. A different colour. And he looked right at me. Like he… knew me or something. But… I've always been that way. Having dreams that didn't make sense, then having those dreams come true. It's weird. Scary." All the while, I kept staring at the floor, remembering everything I've done since being in La Push. This sort of thing never happened when I was with dad. I never had dreams like this. I've never had nightmares like this. I heard Jacob answering my question, but I couldn't tune into what he was saying. I was still tired. I tried to stay up but I couldn't. I was going again. Before I did fall asleep, I wondered. Was what's happening to me really all just a dream or was it something more?


	6. Something About Us

Something About Us

_"Shhh!" I nodded even though he couldn't see me. It was quiet. Way quieter than it should have ever been. I clung to his shirt tightly, listening to the outside world closely. It was hard to do even that with him being so close and my heart pounding louder than ever. I wondered if he could hear it. A rustle sounded and he took my hand and led me deeper into the woods. Flapping wings. I looked up by instinct and heard a flock of birds fly away. I hissed inwardly as I felt the rain pound itself in my face. "Over here. So we can get dry." I nodded and let him drag me under a huge tree while I rubbed my eyes._

"_Whose grand idea was it to play Manhunt in the rain?" I asked quietly. The rain covered most of the noises but whispering was key I had learned earlier when the monstrously huge Embry had found me earlier. I'm not gonna lie either, that crap hurt. He chuckled._

"_Because with the added darkness it's harder for them to track us individually. Unless, you wanted it to be even more unfair without the rain where they could—" I stopped him right there._

"_Shut up! I just don't want my hair to get messed up. And your jacket's way harder to move around in than I thought." He laughed as quietly as he could and squeezed my hand softly. I shivered slightly. I didn't even notice we were still holding hands._

"_I only gave it to you because you asked." I did. But it was also because I wanted to soak in as much as his smell that I could before we went to our separate homes again. It was weird for me to stay away from him for long periods like that. Sort of… depressing really. A rustle, then a growl. They found us. Now it was time to run. I could hear the grin in his voice. "Go!"_

_RIIIIIIING!_

I jumped up, obviously startled by the bell. Good thing I wasn't in class or I'd be in trouble for falling asleep in school. I couldn't sleep at home. I couldn't sleep at all. Ever since Saturday at the beach, I was afraid to go asleep. I was more than positive that I had dark circles under my eyes. I just used a little foundation to cover those up. Either way, I was sure people noticed. My mom noticed and so did Jacob. He asked too many times if I was alright.

I didn't even mean to fall asleep just now in free period. Math was cancelled for the day at the last minute, so students in the first period got a chance to go do whatever. I chose the library and Alex chose the computer labs. I think she said something about a paper. I sighed and looked down at the book I'd been trying to concentrate on to keep myself awake. Obviously it didn't work, but the book, _IShiver/I_, was actually pretty interesting. It was about shape shifters. I refused to call them werewolves because the way the book had been going so far, it wasn't the typical process but it was weird and different.

"Hey, Arielle? You still here in the land of the living?" I snapped out of my 'woe-is-me' world and looked up at Jacob. He was smiling, trying to comfort me. It only worked a little bit. He was refraining from what he really wanted to ask me. 'Are you okay?' I blinked first, then nodded, closing my book and placing it on top of my others before standing up at my own pace carrying my books.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. I was just… napping I guess." I hadn't even gone a few feet and already I wanted to fall down to the inviting library standard issue carpet. It was probably dirty and full of bugs unnoticeable to the human eye. Even now I spied a piece of blackened chewing gum on the floor. Ew. Maybe the table? Aren't hard surfaces good for your sleep sometimes?

"Napping? At eight in the morning? Maybe you should go home? Get some r—"

"No!" I said a little more strongly than I had intended. Kids in the library looked at us, more specifically me, weirdly before going back to packing up and getting ready for their next class. "I… I mean no. I said I'm fine. C'mon. We have a poem due today." I started to walk ahead of Jacob, who I felt staring at me, most likely with concern, until he decided to join me and take my books from me. I could only mutter a thank you to which he nodded then looked down at my books.

"_Shiver_?" He asked.

"It's supposed to be about werewolves but… I think the author got it wrong."

"Wolves again huh? Are they your favourite animal or something?"

"No. Siberian Husky's are. Besides, I only talked about wolves that one time. You make it sound I talk about them 25/8." He laughed and I shivered. His actions have been having that effect on me for sometime now. I was starting to get used to it.

"25/8? That's not even possible." We turned into the classroom where Professor Snape wasn't present yet. I began to wonder if I ever really called him by his real name. If he had a real name since I dubbed him that and Mr. Creeper on my first day. Jacob and I took our usual seats and he set my books on top of my desk.

"It is so. If Red Mist can do it, then anyone can." Jacob looked at me like I was growing a third eye.

"Red Mist?" I rolled the only two God gave me.

"Hello, Earth to Jacob. Red Mist from Kick Ass. He fights crime 25/8. He even wears a cape and caught a bad guy… then again… he is sort of a bad guy. Hm… either way! If he can do it, then anyone can." Jacob laughed again and was about to say something until Snape walked into the room.

"Settle down, settle down. To your seats. I hope everyone has their poems?" I swear this guy could be Snape's twin if he wanted to be. The class droned out an automatic 'yes' as we all started to pull them out. "Very well. First I will take roll, and then we will present them and critique them. No one is finished until they have at least one question asked." I didn't have to be psychic to know I wasn't the only one to groan mentally.

After roll call, Snape thought it would be fun if he selected students to read at random which made me utterly nervous. I felt like my poem wasn't even finished yet. I definitely wouldn't dub myself a poet laureate either. To complete my nervous ball of twisted knots that was my stomach, Snape decided to make me the Harry of the class and asked that I go first. I felt my eyes go wide, my stupid heart thumping a way out of my chest, and all eyes on me. "Uhm… okay." I stood up slowly, trying to prolong my eminent destruction in front of the class and walked to the front slowly. I tried to even my breaths but that did nothing to help calm me down.

"Uhm… hello class. My name is Arielle Devoti and I call this 'My Beloved'." I tried to swallow down the nerves but that didn't work and took a deep breath before blowing it out. The class along with Snape stared expectantly. Instinctively my eyes went to Jacob. He smiled reassuringly and gave me a thumb up. I nodded and looked down at my paper. "Uh… right."

"My Beloved

How was it, My Beloved, that you stole my heart away?

I'm surely glad you would never give it back.

You sheltered it, nurtured it, cared for it no one else ever could.

Then again, My Beloved, no really could.

Was it the way, My Beloved, we made a pact?

Or perhaps the fact we were all that was really left?

Those summer nights spent away from you were like dripping molasses.

You were the only one, My Beloved, to really know that.

Or the way, My Beloved, you held me through the storms?

The thunder claps and lighting zaps that put me in a freight.

You always knew how to distract me just right.

On the other hand, My Beloved, you knew me more than anyone.

I loved you so, My Beloved, with all my heart.

All my heart, my soul, my bones.

But I never knew why, never knew how.

But you, My Beloved, you knew.

Oh yes, My Beloved, you knew until the very end.

You knew how to keep me out of the know.

You left me wondering.

Why, My Beloved, why?

It was then, My Beloved, I had to find a new friend.

So much like you, so overprotective too.

With friends like these, who needs those stupid needs?

Do you know, My Beloved, do you?

Perhaps, My Beloved, you never did know.

It was your skill, your way, your job to steal it away.

Then take it and bury it with you.

Was this your way, My Beloved, to say:

'So long kid, it's been a bumpy ride.

I love you, kid, I really do.

Time's flying by, and I've done mine.

So it's yours to figure out what do to right.'

I have, My Beloved, please believe.

I will no longer grieve.

I will only grow another for another.

That's what you meant, isn't it, My Beloved?

You can no longer be My Beloved.

You moved on to the next city, the next place.

I can't reserve that name for you any longer.

For I have found a new Beloved.

One that shall protect me as you did.

Love me as you did.

Hold me as you did.

This is goodbye and hello, My Beloved.

Goodbye, My Most Cherished Beloved.

Hello, My Immaculate Beloved."

It was quiet for a few moments. I doubt anyone would ever really get what my poem was about. Some people were staring, some were sniffling. Again, I looked over to Jacob. He looked as though he could be on the verge of tears as well. I looked at my paper again and noticed a few wet spots. I was crying. That was why the class was quiet. I didn't even hurry to wipe them away. I did so carefully. "Uhm… I'm sorry if you guys don't get it but it's probably not even all the way done and it sounds…"

"Amazing." I heard Snape say. I looked over to him, he was staring at me. Studying me was more like it, with his marking pen on his chin. It was starting to give me the creeps. "This does not count as your question, but I'm sure the rest of the class is wondering just what is your poem about?" I felt like rubbing my arm, but refrained from it and looked at my tear stained paper.

"It's… about love. At first, the speaker is enthralled and fascinated by the one she loves most but then he's gone without warning with only a goodbye to suffice the reason. She finds a new love, one just like her old love, except this time, she knows she can be with him unlike her other one. It's like… like The Notebook when Allie and Noah fought each other and broke up before she left that summer. He wrote her a letter everyday for a year, and then on the last letter, he let her go. Allie found someone else to love, just not as strong as her first love. Except. In my poem, the old Beloved is gone forever. He's never coming back no matter how much she wants him to. But her new Beloved, he's here to stay. As long as she needs him and he needs her." It was quiet for a bit before a girl raised her hand. I nodded to acknowledge her.

"What happened to the old Beloved? Did he die?" Then another student raised his hand.

"Is the new Beloved a reincarnation?" Then another student.

"How can the new Beloved replace the old Beloved?"

"Yeah, if the speaker wrote it loving the first Beloved so much, why is there another one? Why doesn't she just give up?"

"Is this based on a true story?" All questions after that went way over my head. How the hell was I going to answer that? The only people who knew the truth was my mom and Jacob. My mom didn't know I wrote this poem. Jacob probably knew subconsciously.

"Alright, alright! Settle down. It seems Miss Devoti has enough questions as it is. She will only answer a select few. Miss Devoti?" I sighed in relief mentally.

"Uhm… the first question. The old Beloved could have died. It's whatever you want to make it out as, either way, he's gone. The third and fourth question's… the new Beloved replaced the old Beloved because the speaker felt the same with the new one. She had thought about giving up, but now because of him, she has hope. Anymore? I'll only answer one more." I looked at the class expectantly then, surprisingly, Jacob raised his hand. "Jacob?" I felt my heart pounding again. Not in a nervous way though, in a more frantic and expectant way.

"Her new Beloved…," I swallowed air and nodded. "Will he be around forever? Will he replace the first entirely?" I knew my heart was thumping faster Thumper's foot, but time felt like it was slipping away into a slow steady coma.

"Her new Beloved, she hopes, will stay around forever. But…," I paused. Could he really replace my dad entirely? The thought hurt and I felt a pang in my heart. No matter how much I thought about, all the different angles and all the different scenarios, I couldn't bring myself to say yes. "He couldn't ever replace the old Beloved. She loved him way too much to forget about him but she loves her new Beloved way too much to remember the pain from her old Beloved's leaving."

Snape started to clap slowly, leading the rest of the class into an applause, then stood from his desk and held out his hand expectantly. "Good work Miss Devoti. I hope to see more work like this one." I only nodded quietly, handed him my paper, and went back to my seat. His voice was droned out by the note I found on my desk. 'Hooky?' It read as I recognized Jacob's handwriting. I looked over to him casually. He was pretending to be interested in the next poem reading. I looked back down at the note and contemplated. I did go to every class I ever had in life. I mean every class; I never missed a day in school unless I was sick. I looked up at Snape; he was watching the kid after me read their poem. I looked back down at the note and wrote a quick yes before passing it back onto Jacob's desk like a ninja, at least I thought so. I looked ahead, trying not to look conspicuous, and saw in the corner of my eye a small smile from Jacob. A few seconds later, I heard the paper land on my desk again. 'We need a diversion. Got it covered?' I almost laughed out loud. He sounded like we were pulling a secret mission. I looked over to him and he was looking back at me. I gave him a small smile and a nod. I felt so bad doing this. Jacob was totally a bad influence. I bet I needed some of that in my life.

I waited until the person who after me finished answering his questions, then I started to cough amidst the applause. A few people looked at me but I didn't pay attention. I coughed some more and gripped my chest. Jacob but his hand on my back. "Arielle? Are you alright?" I shook my head and started to hyperventilate.

"M-my medicine," I coughed to add on the effect. I heard Jacob scoff disapprovingly. Snape came back to see what was the problem.

"Is everything alright back here Mr. Black?"

"No. Arielle didn't take her medicine. She must be having difficulties breathing again."

"Again? She has asthma? Well, where's her inhaler?"

"She doesn't have asthma. She has… allergies! It must be something in the air." Wow, way to lie Jacob. Snape didn't say anything for a bit and nodded, waving to the door.

"Take her to the nurse. Miss Devoti, please be sure to take your medicine from now on. I'll notify the rest of her teachers."

"Thanks Mr. Beckett." Beckett? Like the guy from Pirates? Well his name sucks. I think I actually like Snape better than that. I nodded and let Jacob pick up my things and lead me out the door. All the while, I heard the class murmur and whisper. Something about how lucky I was to have Jacob as a best friend and know what was wrong with me. If only they knew the real problem. I heard a clapping noise before the door close.

"Alright, alright. Mr. Anderson, your up ne…" Then silence. I stopped coughing once we were at a safe enough distance from the room.

"You alright? You sure you want to do this?" I bit my lip softly and subconsciously rubbed my arm.

"I'm sure. Let's go." I looked over to Jacob and my heart thumped with joy to see his usual grin on his face. I loved and hated this feeling at the same time. I loved it because it made me feel happy. I hated because I was confused. Aren't we just friends? I've been asking myself that a lot. I can't decide whether or not I want these feelings to be real or just a figment of my imagination. It's all too confusing and I even wondered a few times if anyone knew what I was going through.

"You have all your stuff right? Do you need anything else?" This was my last chance. Stay here in school and feel miserable or let Jacob take me out on a much needed break from life. I looked back down the hallway where my locker was. I shook my head and took my bag from Jacob.

"Nope. I'm fine. Where to?"

"Cake Batter huh?" Jacob asked me while I waited for my ice cream. Earlier, he took me home so I could drop off my books and such. Afterwards we hung out at the arcade for a bit and by the time I looked at my watch it was almost twelve and I got an appetite for ice cream. Now, we were at Cold Stone and I ordered a Birthday Cake Remix. I could never resist the pull of Cold Stone. I nodded.

"Yeah. I think it's the best thing ever invented." I said, watching the girl behind the counter make my order.

"I thought that was Baldo?"

"No Bark! That's the best movie ever invented. Things and movies are clearly two different things Jacob." He laughed and followed me to the front of the counter. I started to go in my bag and pull out my wallet but then Jacob put his hand on my wrists to stop me. I felt like blushing as I watched him pull out his own wallet.

"My treat." He said. I could hear the smile in his voice, but for some reason I couldn't look up at his face. Instead, I just slipped my wrist out of his hand and wrapped my pinky around his. I looked up to the cash register. My ice cream was almost six dollars, but I guess Jacob didn't mind. The girl who made my ice cream smiled at me.

"Here's your ice cream. Enjoy." I nodded and gave a small smile of my own before I took it from her carefully. She looked down and saw our hands and smiled more. "You guys make a cute couple. How long have you been together?" I'm glad she had a grip on the ice cream, because I sure didn't. I was about to say that we weren't a couple but Jacob beat me to it.

"Thanks. We've been together for about a month." I almost whipped my head so fast it would've popped off and rolled away on it's own.

"Awh. Only a month? I've been with my boyfriend for a while but we didn't look as cute you two do in our first month. You two look so in love." L-love? I blushed furiously as my eyes widened. I didn't love Jacob! I mean… I did but in a friendly way. There were sometimes when I'd think about the possibilities because we're so close but never love! I was thinking, you know, a very intense deep like like. Sort of like Seth with me, but not as pedophile-y. "Well, you two have a good day!" She said before walking away to help the next costumer in line. I felt Jacob tug on my hand and pull me outside.

"Where do you want to sit? We can go to the food court or back to the car. It's not that far away." I was still speechless; at least I thought I was. I think I said the car, but I didn't hear myself. "Okay. The car it is then. We should hurry before your ice cream melts." I don't think I paid much attention to how we got to the car. All I could think of was what Jacob said about us being a couple and then that counter girl said we looked in love. Is that what we look like to the outside world? Is that why mom smiles and looks at me all funny when I mention Jacob? Or why Alex always teased me for hanging with Jacob at lunch in the gym? It all made sense now. To me, we were just really close best friends. But to the world, we looked a couple. The thought was so bizarre I didn't register the sudden coldness on my hand and jumped and screamed. Jacob laughed and I glared at him.

"What's so funny Bark? Do I have to teach you another lesson?" I said, taking my ice cream from him. I took the spoon and dipped it in. Funny though, it was already almost melted. I didn't think too much of it as I ate some and glared at Jacob softly.

"Haha, no way Mermaid. Not after last time." I smiled proudly. The last time Jacob laughed at me, I threatened to get him to go buy my… feminine products. He stopped everything all together and looked at me with a frightened face. It was funny to see him beg.

It got comfortably quiet in the car while I ate my ice cream. I could feel Jacob staring at me though. It didn't make me uncomfortable; it just made me wonder why. "Arielle?" I almost blushed by the way he said my name. I shyly looked over to him and put another spoonful of ice cream in my mouth.

"Hm?" I answered. He gave a soft smile that made my heart flutter.

"In the ice cream shop. When I said that stuff?" My heart was pounding but I couldn't say anything. I felt like I was waiting for him to say something. Something important. I only nodded and scooped some more ice cream in my mouth for an excuse not to talk. He looked like he was struggling to say something to me. "I… Can I try some of your ice cream?" He finally said. I felt a pang of disappointment in my heart but nodded and started to hand it over to him, but he shook his head and opened his mouth. I could only blush again and stare at him with disbelief.

"You… you want me to feed you?" He nodded and offered one of his grins.

"Yes please! If I take it, then I'd eat the whole thing. This way, you won't have to threaten me to go buy your…. Girly stuff." I giggled and rolled my eyes.

"Alright Jacob. Whatever you want." I said before scooping some ice cream into the spoon. I hovered it over the cup and turned my body so that I could give Jacob the ice cream without being awkward. I brought it closer to Jacob's mouth, which was still wide open. I felt like we were moving in slow motion as I stared into his eyes, which bore into mine such intensity I couldn't look away. I felt the spoon move; I guess he ate the ice cream. I pulled the spoon away and place it in the cup. "Did you… like it?" Jacob shook his head.

"No…" He said and I swear he moved closer. I didn't back away. I couldn't back away. I was too ensnared in his eyes. They were like a trap and I was caught, trapped inside them. I felt him take away the ice cream cup and put it down somewhere. My hands were engulfed in a comforting heat that went up my scarred arm, pushing the sleeve of my hoodie back. His eyes trailed down to my arm and I watched him. He trailed his fingers across the jagged line, tracing it lightly leaving tingles in my skin. They felt nice.

"Well… why not?" I asked softly, only slightly recognizing the blasphemous words that fell from his mouth. I was too distracted by his attention on my arm. He'd never done this before. It felt like an indirect way of comforting me. It felt… nice. He went back to holding my hands and looked up to my face. I looked into his eyes and saw myself reflected inside them.

"Because…" The suspense in the air was crazy. It was thick and breath-shortening. It was like the summer air before a thunderstorm. I eagerly awaited Jacob's next words and actions. Something inside me liked this sort of attention and I wasn't complaining. Maybe I was in denial? Maybe I did like like Jacob? Ever since that first day, I've always felt a connection between us. Suddenly, I felt that warmth again, this time on my cheek. I closed my eyes and rubbed my cheek into Jacob's hand. His hand was so big it could have held my whole head. I opened my eyes as I felt Jacob shift slightly and almost jumped back. He was right there in my face, just a few inches away from me. I felt my lips part slightly and saw the quick flicker of Jacob's eyes go from my eyes, to my lips, and back to my eyes again. "I loved it." He finally whispered before capturing my lips in a soft but pleading kiss. I gasped softly and let my eyes fall closed, while my hands went to encircle his neck as I kissed Jacob back.

This was my first kiss I would realize later. I shared it with Jacob and I reveled in the feeling. The kiss wasn't like I thought my first kiss would always be. I always thought I'd share it with some guy and feel amazing. Not this one. This kiss was soft and pleading and desperate almost. I wanted to cry. I had no tears left though. No matter how much I didn't want to, I did and I pulled Jacob closer as if the kiss wasn't already enough. I need to be comforted. I wanted to be free of all this pain I kept harbored up inside me like a tightly capped bottle. I wanted someone to hold me while I cried until I had no tears left. I guess this all translated through the kiss because Jacob kissed me back with a feeling that felt like comfort and passion all put together and it was all just for me. Part of me felt so happy, so excited to kiss Jacob, another was confused and conflicted and wanted to pull away. I couldn't. This was better than being held. It was better than holding hands. It was way better than wondering what it would be like to kiss him. In the end, I eventually did pull away and put my forehead against his neck.

Today was the day I got everything out. All that I kept locked up inside, I cried it all out as hard as I could as long I could. And through it all, Jacob held me tighter than ever. It was like I was telling him through my tears and throat killing sobs that I was finally ready to move on in my life. If I had a therapist, they'd tell me this was a breakthrough. But I did have a therapist and his name was Jacob. I had realized something that day. I didn't just like like Jacob. I loved him. I loved him for everything he did for me, but most of all because he made me forget the pain.

I don't know how long we sat there. I hope Jacob didn't think I was a cry baby. This was the second time I'd cried like this around him. It was sort of pathetic. If I voiced my thoughts though, he'd probably fight me down and say it's something else entirely. While I was still sniffling, I felt him shift his body a bit. "Hey… Arielle?" I couldn't answer him. I let out a small 'hm' in response.

"I think your ice cream's melted." It took me a few minutes to realize what Jacob had just said. I forgot we had even went to ColdStone. I didn't want to pull away though. I just snuggled closer to him.

"I don't care. I can have some more some other day." His arms tightened around me and I smiled. I felt him breathe in and out deeply. I looked up at him and pulled on his ear. "What's wrong?" He looked down at me with a small smile on his lips.

"Little Mermaid… I have to tell you something." I stared at him innocently. My heart thumped nervously. I was expecting a confession. "Just… promise you won't treat me any other way?" I nodded as he caressed my face with his huge hand, which was warm and careful. "Arielle. I'm…"

_Can't read my, can't read my, no he can't read my Poker Face! (She's got to like nobody!)_

Dammit! I was so close to telling Arielle that I'm a werewolf. Then Lady Gaga started playing. It was the perfect moment in time and her phone goes off. She smiled apologetically and reached for her phone.

"Hello? … Hellooo?" She pulled the phone away from her face and checked the screen. "Hello? … If anyone's there you have bad reception and the wrong number. Sorry." She clicked the end button and gasped. "Jacob, I think we should be headed home. I don't want my mom to worry. It's almost 5." Shit! First I got interrupted by someone with bad service and now it's almost 5. I sighed inwardly and nodded.

"Okay. It is going to be dark soon." I told her. I was really looking forward to telling her my secret. It's not fair that she told me hers and the class through subliminal poetry. But I guess there was a time for everything. That just wasn't the right one.

"Jacob?" Arielle asked quietly. I peeked at her from the side of my eyes, trying to keep them on the road.

"Yeah?"

It wasn't that I minded what he had said at the ColdStone. It was just really the fact that we hadn't discussed what had just happened. It's not like we could though. I got that weird call from some blocked number and noticed the time. There was also the fact that before the call, Jacob was about to tell me something. I couldn't decide on what to ask him. It was really hard actually.

"Arielle?" I heard him ask again, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Uhm… Just now, what were you about to tell me?" I decided to go with after kiss instead of post-kiss. I looked over at him and his whole expression changed. He looked nervous and his hands were gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"I don't think I should tell you right now." I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"You can tell some ice cream girl we go out but you can't tell me whatever you were going to tell me?"

"It's actually a little more complicated than that and—"

"Jacob, if I can tell you why I'm really here, then why can't you tell me what's on your mind?" That seemed to get to him. I knew that because he pulled over to the side of the road so fast, I screamed and held tightly onto whatever I could. Besides my hyperventilating, it was silent. "Jacob… what the fuck!" I gripped my chest and tried to calm my heart rate down.

"I'm a werewolf."


	7. Sanctuary

Sanctuary

¦ -°§°-¦

_I wished I could wipe my tears away. I had never had so much physical pain come to me before. It was like being slapped by The Thing or the Hulk. I thought I could feel a fracture in my face. And my arm! I could feel nothing but fire in my veins and it only took my sheer stubbornness not to cry out like a weakling. Who was this man? No, he wasn't a man as I recently learned. He was a vampire. A creature with no beating heart, skin cold as ice, and strength as great as Superman. What did he want with me? Who was I, a simple human teenage girl, to him?_

"_You know Arielle… You could be right about one thing. That morning he died, it was cloudy wasn't." Finally, he took a break. The burning was still there. And pounding. I could feel it in my body. Though, that could have been Jacob trying to bash the door in. The cruel creature… He pulled my hair. What did he mean by 'that morning'? He couldn't have meant…_

"_I bet the Cullen's have told you we can't go out in the sun. More rather, I know they've told you. But yes, that morning was cloudy wasn't it? The two cars on the road that day… Did you know neither were occupied?" What? What did he mean they weren't occupied?_

"_I have a power too Mermaid. Just think about it… The paramedics never mentioned the other car that caused you to swerve. And wasn't it a little too fast on how the car immediately in front of you swerved? Of course not. You were too busy worrying about your precious father. Shame he died wasn't it? It was quite pathetic actually…"_

"_You… you were to blame. You killed my father! Why would you do such a thing? I don't even know you!" He only laughed. It was a sinister noise. Taunting, sadistic. His cold hand stroked my face in mock affection._

"_What's in that pretty little head of yours… I'll absorb it… by feeding on you." He seized my newly wounded arm again. "You know Arielle, before you die, you should know. You really are delicious." And he bit me again, the fire coming back fifty times fold. I couldn't hold it inside anymore. The scream came out. And even that was painful._

¦ -°§°-¦

"So… wait a minute. He said what?" Currently, I was in math class with Alex recounting the events with Jacob from yesterday. She was having a fit of giggles, while I was blushing and failing to attempt to do the class work we were assigned. I think it was statistics… To me, it looked like hellish gibberish. I couldn't even concentrate on the work I was doing anyways. I was too busy blushing heavily from Alex teasing me.

What had really happened yesterday was sort of embarrassing. Jacob had pulled over to the side of the road claiming he was a werewolf. At least… that's I thought he said at first.

|-O-|

"I'm a werewolf." Did Jacob just say… what I think he said?

"You're a what?" He stared at his steering wheel that, if possible, he was squeezing the life out of. There was no way that was what he said. Werewolves didn't exist. That was like saying Taylor Swift wasn't a humanized version of a black widow. I blinked a few times before realizing this was obviously a joke. "Ha ha, Bark. Very funny. A little much for a joke pulling over like that and such. So seriously, what were you gonna say to me before?" Jacob didn't look up at first. He looked confused for a second before what looked like relief passed over his face. Ugh, boys were so confusing.

He took a deep breath before he looked over to me. He let his hands relax his grip from the wheel. I raised an eyebrow as he looked into my eyes. He was acting so weird. I mean, he looked into my eyes all the time it felt like. Or maybe it was only a few times, and I just felt like it was all the time because they were just so deep and comforting and inviting. Suddenly, I remembered my revelation like it didn't happen five minutes ago. Did I really love Jacob? Or was that just the heat of the moment speaking? Maybe I like liked him, not love. It was a little too soon to be thinking about love wasn't it? It was only when he took his hand and placed it over one of my own did I snap back to reality.

"Arielle. You're right. It was a stupid joke." Ha! I knew it. There was no way Taylor Swift wasn't a heartbreaking man eater. "I meant to say that I was in love." Uh… what? In love with who? It couldn't be me. There was just no way. Sure we had chemistry sometimes but there was just no way that he also just said those words out his mouth. I reacted the only way that came immediately to mind. I chuckled nervously and looked away from him for a few seconds.

"Dude, stop kidding." When I looked back, it was quite obvious that he wasn't kidding. His face was so serious and there wasn't a trace of him kidding anywhere on his face. Okay. Okay, okay, okay, okay. He was pretty much my best friend. If I asked this one question, hopefully, he wouldn't make it awkward and wouldn't say what I think he was trying to say. "Jacob, what are you talking about?"

"Look, I know this might be really awkward for you but I'm telling you right now, everything will make sense soon. But right now, I need you to understand that I'm in love… with you."

|-O-|

"Awwwwh, how sweet. Let me guess. Afterwards you two continued on with your hot and heavy make out session and then confessed your love for each other until the stars came out and your prince in shining armour whisked you back to your castle before your mother got too worried putting him even more into her good graces. Am I right?" Alex looked a little too pleased with herself. I scribbled down an answer that looked right onto my work sheet and shook my head.

"You're way off. I told him that I had to think about it and he took me home… How are we friends with you thinking like that?" Alex shrugged. I snuck a look at her paper and we had way different answers. Maybe I should start over? Or pay attention in class for once. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "Anyways, I don't even know I feel about him myself." Alex coughed suddenly and stared at me with wide eyes. "What?"

"You're kidding me right? 'You don't know how you feel about him'? Bullshit. Don't pout like you don't know what I'm talking about either." I was pouting and I really didn't know. I opened my mouth to say something but Alex held a finger up to my mouth. "Let me tell you what the outside world see's. With you two always being together and always hanging out, it seems like you're a couple. Since I have the inside track, I know better. But it's totes obvious that you caught the love bug. Don't make me go all Hercules Muses on you because I will. And I will not stop until you admit it. Not only to yourself and of course me, but to Jacob too."

Alex _did_ have a point, even with her unnecessary use of Disney references and the word 'totes'. I had to think about this. Thoroughly too. I couldn't afford to only think about this half way and think I was in love with him but only like like him and never get further than that. That would just bring about hurt feelings. Maybe I should get a guy's perspective on this? One that's not Jacob of course. I already sort of avoided seeing him this morning. I made plans to ride with Seth and Leah for once. When I told Jacob, he said he understood but I still felt sort of guilty when I just left him behind this morning. It also didn't make me feel better that I had class with him next.

"I guess your right." I said to Alex, writing down my final answer to the last question on the work sheet. I put my pencil down and sighed. "But never totes again." She just giggled softly and nudged me a bit.

"Whatever. You know you love me." I smiled softly. She was right again. I did love her. Besides Leah, she was pretty much the only girl friend I had. Speaking of, I still had to tell her the truth. Not just Alex, I also had to tell Leah and Seth. I wasn't sure if my mom had told their mom or not, but either way, I would do it this week. The bell rang signaling the end of class and the classes started to pass their papers up to the teacher. Alex and I started to pack up our stuff and she was almost finished before me. I put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at me. "What's up?"

"Uhm. Alex… I just remembered, there's something I have to tell you." She raised an eyebrow. I struggled to find the right words to tell her about my accident. Maybe this wasn't the right place to tell her.

"You're not gonna pull a Jacob on me are you?" Her question made my nervousness go away for a second. I laughed and shook my head.

"Uhm… it would be better if I just told you somewhere that wasn't school. Do you think you could come over?" She tilted her head and bit her lip softly contemplating. I hoped she had yes. I really needed to her to say yes. I had to tell her today. I couldn't keep my secret from her anymore. Even if I had to force myself into the driver's seat of a car… well maybe not that desperately. Trust me, even though I've been riding around in cars it was still pretty hard to face one, but how else would I get around? A bike would take too long and I don't even want to begin to learn how a motorcycle works. Finally Alex nodded and I smiled.

"Yeah, I could come over. What time? After school or wait an hour or so, so you can get your rocks off about Juicy Jacob? Hahaha—OW!" Her question made me blush furiously before I hit her in the arm. I looked towards the door and surprisingly it was empty. Where was Jacob? I shrugged and looked back at Alex who was still grinning.

"How could you be more pervy than a guy?" Alex scoffed and picked her bag and started to walk out the classroom while I followed her lead.

"Baby, I was born this way. You better stop drinking that haterade." I rolled my eyes and laughed softly. She snapped her fingers as we walked towards the door.

"You have been watching way too much TV and I will see you at lunch later." She nodded and waved goodbye to me as I made my way to English class, leaving me to ponder my thoughts by myself. Where was Jacob? I know it was a little unusual for me to cancel our usual morning but did he have to skip school? Or maybe… it was because I hadn't given him an answer yet? Would it have been too awkward to see me? Great. I didn't even tell him my answer and our friendship was already ruined. That evidence was enough when I entered English and he wasn't there. I sighed, disappointed. Though why, I could only guess the reason.

[Biology]

"Uh…. Aluminum is the… thirteenth element? And its weight is… 26.981?"

"Yes! Good job Arielle. You're getting better." I sighed in relief. Biology was so much easier when I was partnered up with Rob. He didn't make me feel nervous like some of the other kids did. I'm not gonna lie. Science and math are my two greatest weak points in school if you hadn't noticed. The only people who put up with me in this school are Alex and Rob. Everyone else looks at me like I'm stupid and pretty much give up on me. "Well, you did your part pretty fast. I'll hurry and finish up my half of the work." I nodded and put my pencil down, then proceeded to crack my wrists. Rob shuddered slightly. "I don't understand how you can do that to yourself."

"It's easy. You just put pressure and push forward. It's pretty relieving." I said, shrugging. Rob just simply shook his head and continued his work. I looked around the room at every other group of two working diligently on their classwork, our teacher going over some papers from the previous class most likely. In the silence between Rob and me, my thoughts went back to Jacob. It seemed like he wasn't in school at all. I frowned slightly and started to fiddle with a loose string in my hoodie sleeve.

I was a little worried about Jacob now. Maybe I hurt his confidence by my response? But I honestly didn't know how to react. I really have to think about this and make up my mind. I either loved him or I liked him liked him. In that moment in the car, pre-confession of course, I really did feel strongly towards him. It wasn't a matter of thinking, it was a matter of raw emotion. Yes! Maybe that's what it was. I had to stop thinking and just feel… Right? I sighed which made Rob look up from his work. "Something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh! No, I was just over thinking is all… Rob, you're a guy." Rob looked away and then back to me, nodding slowly.

"Uh… yeah. What's up?" He asked before looking back down to his half of the work.

"So… say if you… confessed your feelings to a girl right? And she told you she had to think about it? Would that be a good sign or a bad sign?" Rob looked back up at me and shifted in his seat for a second. He looked away, probably thinking of how to answer my question. I hoped this wasn't awkward because at the time, he was the only dude source I had.

"Well… there's an upside and a downside. Downside, there's certainly a lot of doubt in her statement of 'she'll think about it'. How long does she need to think about it? A few seconds, a day, a week, a month? Forever? While she's thinking about it, however long she'll take will be a definite ego shot. And most times if she says then it's just straight out rejection. Or if she never gets back to me, then it's definitely rejection." Oh my gosh, is that what I just did to Jacob?! He must think that I don't like him at all! Rob laughed at me as I groaned and pretty much slammed my head against my desk. I mumbled to myself how much of an idiot I was and covered my head with my arms. "BUT. Upside, there's some hope that she'll return my feelings. It won't last forever, but it's there. It'll be okay Arielle. Anyone that wouldn't wait for your answer would be foolish." I sat there for a minute before peeking up at Rob through my fingers.

"Are you sure? I'm not feeling so confident now…"

"Well… Jacob isn't the type of person to give up easily I think. Even after that whole thing with Bella." I frowned slightly and furrowed my eyebrows.

"I never said it was Jacob. How did you know? You haven't been talking to Alex have you?"

"Huh? Oh no. Everyone could see you two eventually being official. Just a matter of time is all."

"Hm… okay then." Wait a minute, what? "… What do you mean… everyone?" Rob shrugged and went back to his work.

"Just the whole school. Even I've noticed it, and as you can tell I'm not someone most people would keep in the loop." Ugh, so what Alex said was true. To the outside world, we did look like a couple. That much evidence was obvious what with the ColdStone girl from yesterday thinking we were a couple. Thanks to Jacob, she thought we were dating for a month. According to the whole school, we were just playing the waiting game. Maybe my epiphany from yesterday wasn't so wrong after all. I felt so strongly about it then and it felt so right after all. Only now was I noticing how it hurt that I would even have the audacity to think about how I felt about Jacob. Maybe I really did love him, but I just didn't want to. The bell rang signaling the end of class. I slowly packed up my stuff and mumbled a thanks to Rob. I was going to have to push back my date with Alex tonight.

[Outside of School]

"I'm so sorry Alex. But I'll call you later tonight and reschedule, okay?" Alex shrugged and hugged me with one arm as we walked to Seth and Leah's car. It was the end of the day at school and I just told Alex we had to postpone our meeting. I didn't say the reason why but I'm pretty sure she already knew.

"Eh, it's alright. You and whatshisface can go frolic in a field of flowers while telling each other how you feel until the wee hours of the night and he can sneak you in the house and then into your bedroom and _then_ you can really—"

"STOP! Please. Please stop talking." I was blushing furiously by the time we got to Seth and Leah. Leah raised an eyebrow and Seth was tapping away at his cell phone like his life depended on it. Alex laughed and took her arm back. "I'll… I'll just call you tonight." She tugged lightly on a strand of my hair and started to walk away after I swatted her hand away.

"Alright then. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" She called back to me as she made her way across the parking lot. I sighed and shook my head.

"What's up with her?" Leah asked opening the car door. Seth followed suit except he was still on his phone when he got in the car. I wondered who he was texting as I got into the backseat and Leah started the car.

"She's just… being weird. Don't mind her."

"Seemed to me she was hinting at a certain someone…" Leah glanced into her rearview mirror to look back at me. I caught her eye and looked down, blushing again. She laughed softly and started to drive us home. I pulled out my phone and started a new text message to Jacob. It was hard to think of what to say to him, which was rare. Was it because I was going to tell him how I really felt? Not through text message obviously, but you know what I mean. It was just really nerve wracking and it didn't help that everyone was poking fun at me.

_I have to talk to you. When are you free?_

I sighed. That seemed like the longest text message I'd ever sent in my whole entire life. I sneaked a peak up at Leah and Seth. Leah drove with one hand on the wheel, the other was on her gearshift. She was so confident in her driving, calm and focused on the road. I wished for a brief moment that I was that confident in my driving like she was. I didn't know when I would ever be ready to drive again.

"You cold Ellie?" Leah asked, snapping my out of my thoughts. I looked at her, confused. I looked down at myself and noticed that I was unconsciously rubbing my arm. I hadn't done that in so long. It was almost strange that the motion came so easily to me. I shook my head and muttered a no as I started to stop. "You sure?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. I was just… thinking." Seth finally looked up from his phone and glanced back at me.

"'Bout what?" His question was so innocent. I blinked trying to think of an answer. Now probably wasn't the best time to talk about Dad. Maybe tomorrow? Or Friday? Sunday was sounding pretty good too.

"Just that Leah's a good driver." Seth shrugged and went back to his phone. I sighed mentally, thankful my bogus yet truthful answer worked.

"Eh. She's alright." Leah glared at Seth from the side, keeping her attention on the road as much as possible. She looked tempted to punch Seth in the arm.

"You're lucky Arielle's in the car, or you'd be out on your ass walking home." Seth scoffed and waved her threat off like she didn't mean it.

"Yeah yeah, like I haven't done it before." For a second, I could swear I heard a growl. It sound like a dog but that was impossible. We were the only three people in the car.

"What was that?" I asked, just glad the attention was off of me. Leah gasped sharply and moved to turn the radio volume knob down.

"It must have been the radio. It does that sometimes." I squinted at the radio. I was pretty sure it was off the whole time. "But Arielle! When you are you getting your license? You're of age right?" Crap.

"Well… yeah, I just uhm. Haven't had the time you know? And cars… make me a little nervous."

"Awh, there's nothing to be nervous about. You just get in, start the engine, buckle up, and start driving. Sometimes you'll make mistakes, but you'll learn from them. Some may even be fatal, but it can only be fatal for so long until you learn that it won't be fatal forever. It's almost like a wound. Some heal slower than others, but they still heal." I looked down and rubbed my arm once.

"Is… Is that what it felt like when Harry died?" Seth slowly stopped texting and seemed to stare off into space. Leah, however, kept her focus on the road but was silent. The somber feeling in the car was heightened for a brief moment. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"No. It's okay. It's just that no one really asks about Dad… But yeah, I guess you could say it is something like that. I mean, even though he's gone, it still feels like he's here you know? Physically he might be gone, but he's still here in our hearts." I only nodded, then felt my phone vibrate. I pulled it out and smiled softly.

_I'm leaving now._

"Yeah. I get what you mean."

[With Jacob]

"Leah and Seth almost have her home now. When you get over there, you are straightening this out. I don't care how well you played it off, you revealed a dangerous thing to her without consulting me. What would have happened if the Cullen's found out you imprinted on her? It wouldn't take her but one step over the line for her to get kidnapped and used as a bargaining chip."

"Don't talk about her like that! I know I broke a rule, but the Cullen's aren't going to do anything to her. She's not worth any vampire's time."

"But what if she was Jacob? All they would have to do is watch and wait for the perfect opportunity to take her. Then she's gone." Sam snapped his fingers just to make a point. "Just. Like. That." I growled at him. He was really starting to piss me off talking about Arielle like she was just an object, a bargaining chip for a vampire to use at any moment. While it was somewhat true, he didn't need to keep referring to her that way. I clenched my fists at my side.

"I'm warning you Sam." He growled back at me, but I wasn't going to back down. He may have been Alpha, but he knew as well as I did that it was my rightful place. I could take it at any time.

"I'M warning YOU Jacob. This is the second time this has happened. Next thing you know, she'll end up like Bella. And I won't blame her if she leaves you for a filthy blood sucker." My fist flew faster than my mind. It connected with the right side of his face and sent him back a few steps into one of his chairs at the table. It fell along with him and Sam could only stare in shock and hold his cheek as it slowly registered in his mind that I punched him clear across his face. I made my way towards the door, pulling my phone out my pocket. I sent a text back to Arielle that I was on my way before I looked back to Sam. He was standing now and breathing harshly, his body shaking.

"If you talk about her like that again. I'll do more than punch you in the face." I opened and slammed the door before I heard a ruckus inside the house. It sounded like furniture breaking. He either changed or broke something on his own. I couldn't care less as I mounted my bike and put my helmet on. I started my bike and revved the engine before pulling off into the road. Leah or my dad would probably yell me at later. But I didn't care. I would be damned before I let anyone talk about Arielle like that, pack leader or not.


End file.
